Demon Sword Saria
by Violetashes13
Summary: Satsuma Saria is a wanted pirate that use to sail with her brother's crew, The Spade Pirates. Now by herself she runs into Luffy who offers her to join the Straw Hats. Saria's life will never be the same with the adventures she has with the crew and discovers romance with a certain swordsman. ZoroXOC
1. Enter Satsuma Saria!

**Story Start**

"_Hey Saria, have you seen Luffy's latest wanted poster?"_ A cocky voice sounded over the transponder snail.

A young woman about the age of eighteen with raven black hair tied up in a short ponytail with a blue-black bandana tied around her head let out a sigh. She wore a white button up opened collared shirt with long sleeves, a red sash tied around her waist, a light brown pouch strapped to her waist that was hidden under her sash, and black pants that tucked inside her black boots at the end.

She was currently sitting on the ground with one knee propped up with an arm hanging loosely from it with the transmitter in her hand. Her black and gold plated long sword scabbard with a jet black cloth wrapped around the hilt laid against her left shoulder and two wanted posters were in her other hand. Her blue electric eyes scanned the two posters as she read over them. They read:

_Wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_100,000,000 Beries_

_Wanted _

_Dead or Alive_

_Roronoa Zoro_

_60,000,000 Beries_

**Saria's P.O.V**

"I've seen 'em Ace. Our little bro's getting quite the bounty on his head." I responded back.

"_Don't be so modest, you're getting one yourself. It's the same as Luffy's friend."_ Ace stated.

"Yeah the so called Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, though I find it ironic how a pirate hunter became a pirate don't you agree?" I waited for a response but I didn't get one. That's when I heard snoring on the other end.

"Oi, you did not just fall asleep on me Ace!" I yelled into the transmitter with a irk mark on my forehead.

I let out a growl and hung up on him by slamming the transmitter on the receiver. I stood up and hung my sword, Kurogane, on my left hip. I walked out of the dark dimmed building and threw away the wanted posters as I passed the trash can.

"Thanks for letting me use your transponder snail boys." I said casually as I walked over the unconscious bodies of several bandits.

I made my way out of the thick dense forest until I came across a small port town. I got stares from many people who could tell I was a pirate from first glance. Many women hid their children behind them thinking I was a savage pirate that might kill them if they look at me wrong.

I let out a sigh. I'm not that kind of pirate. I don't hurt the innocent and I definitely wouldn't kill 'em. Besides I may be a pirate but I am currently not a part of any crew. I use to be part of the Spade Pirates with Ace but I left after they were integrated into the Whitebeard Pirates. Now I mainly hunt down bandits in order to make a living for myself.

I stopped as a glass bottle whizzed past my head and shattered a couple feet in front of me. I turned my head a little bit and looked through the corner of my eye. Behind me was clearly a drunken man in his thirties with a couple of his fellow drunk buddies behind him.

"Hey pirate! We don't like yer kind 'round here!" The greasy looking man slurred and pointed at me in a drunken manner.

"You're drunk. Go home before you get yourself hurt." I stated and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" I heard his drunken fast footsteps stumbling towards me.

Just as he got to me, I quickly whirled around and unhooked my scabbard and hit him across the chest. The man fell on his back from the blow and he let out a growl in anger.

"Be lucky I didn't cut you or you'd be bleeding right now." I spoke in a deadly tone.

"Hey no wonder she's so familiar! Boss, look at this!" One of the other men showed my wanted poster to the man in front of me.

The man read the wanted poster and his face had a look of pure horror on it.

"Y-you're Demon Sword Saria!"The man stuttered and stumbled back.

"I heard she got her name by cutting down an entire fleet of Marine ships with one slash." One of his men whispered.

"I heard she's not even human, but a demon in disguise." Another one whispered.

I let out a smirk out of pride and rested Kurogane on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see that I'm so popular, and now that you know who you're dealin' with here I suggest getting out of here." I gave the men an evil smirk that sent them running/stumbling off.

By this time the town's people that surrounded had vanished. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly let out a long sigh, me and my big mouth.

I turned around and took one step before I tripped on something and fell onto the dirt path.

"Ah!" I heard a high pitch scream.

I rolled over onto my back and leaned up on my forearms. I blinked stupidly at seeing a blue nosed reindeer with a pink hat on his head and red pants on, cowering in fear from me.

"A…reindeer…?" I said confused and tilted my head.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." The reindeer stuttered.

My eyes widen, "A talking reindeer?!" Now it was my turn to flip out and at the same time the reindeer screamed at my sudden outburst.

"I-I'm w-warning you, I may be small but I'm strong." The reindeer tried to threaten but it made him look more cute.

I sat up with my legs and cross and let out a grin, "I'm sure you are little guy. I gotta say you're a pretty cute reindeer especially that blue nose of yours. That's pretty cool." I complimented.

"Oh shut up, that doesn't make me happy one bit!" He said that but his little happy dance said otherwise.

I let out a grunt as I started to stand up, "Well sorry I tripped over you…" I stalled not knowing the reindeer's name.

"Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper introduced with a smile on his face and held out his hoof.

"Nice to meet ya Chopper, I'm Satsuma Saria." I greeted back and knelt down so I could shake his hoof.

"For being known as a Demon Sword you're pretty nice." Chopper stated with a grin.

"Huh thanks I guess, well I better get going. Sorry again for tripping over you. Here take this as an apology." I reached in my small brown side pouch and pulled out a silver pocket knife.

"Whoa what is that?" Chopper said amazed as he took the knife from my hands.

"It's a pocket knife. It's a small knife that's pretty useful for just about anything. It's pretty easy to use, just press the release button and…" Chopper did as told and he jumped back as the blade of the knife whirled out of its case.

"Where did you get it?" Chopper asked as he inspected it carefully.

"I made it." Chopper looked at me in surprise.

"You made this?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yep, I may be a swordsman but my hobby has always been bladesmithing." I said with a grin.

"Oh so did you make your sword too?" Chopper asked interested.

"Nah, Kurogane here was a gift to me from my master." I said resting my left hand on Kurogane's hilt.

"Well thanks for the pocket knife." Chopper thanked and carefully put the blade back in its case.

"No problem, have a save trip back home." I said and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Bye Saria!" Chopper yelled and waved his hoofs in the air.

**No One's P.O.V**

"Boy, Saria's a lot nicer than everyone else says she is." Chopper stated to himself as he happily walked back to the Going Merry with the pocket knife in his hoof.

"And this knife if pretty cool, maybe I could use it for medical procedures?" Chopper wondered aloud as he looked at the shiny pocket knife.

Chopper finally reached the Going Merry and climbed up the rope ladder. Chopper landed on the deck and saw the usual happening around the ship. Luffy and Usopp were fishing for a snack since Sanji refused to make them some. Sanji was handing out snacks and refreshments to Nami and Robin on the upper deck. Nami and Robin were both reading books under the shade of umbrellas. Zoro was leaning on the mast with his three swords lying against him and he was taking his usual afternoon nap.

"Hey Chopper, you're back! Did you bring any meat?!" Luffy asked excitedly and ran over to Chopper.

"Sorry Luffy, I went to town to get more medical supplies." Chopper corrected.

"Hey Chopper where'd you get the pocket knife?" Usopp asked pointing at the small steel knife in his hand.

By this time the entire crew was curious to Chopper's answer and were all listening to him.

"Well actually it's kinda of a funny story." Chopper began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Huh uh." Luffy nodded his head with his arms crossed.

"Well you see I was in the middle of the market place when these men threw a glass bottle at a pirate, but not just any pirate. They threw it at Satsuma Saria." Chopper explained.

Simultaneously, Usopp's and Nami's jaws dropped with terrified looks on their faces. Robin, Zoro, and Sanji on the other hand were intrigued at this information. Luffy on the other hand didn't really react which is odd, instead he stared intensely at the pocket knife.

"What!? Demon Sword Saria is here?!" Nami yelled in fear.

"Chopper how did you meet her and still be alive?! She's supposed to be the Demon of the East Blue that can slash down any opponent with one quick strike of her sword!" Usopp yelled.

"Actually she's really nice, she tripped over me after she beat those men and she was really sorry. She gave me this pocket knife that she made herself." Chopper defended and held up the pocket knife.

"Hold on, she made this?" Usopp asked now interested in the small knife.

"Huh uh, she told me she's a bladesmith." Chopper nodded as Usopp took the pocket knife out of his hoof.

"A bladesmith? I never imagined someone as feared as Saria to be interested in smithing blades." Robin stated.

"Incredible the entire knife is made of nickel and steel. I've never heard of those two metals being put together before, in fact its genius! Steel is a good hard metal to give the knife a sharp edge but it easily rusts in sea water, nickel on the other hand has a protective oxide surface to keep it from rusting. By combining these two metals you not only get a strong knife but one that doesn't require much care since it doesn't rust." Usopp said in awe as he inspected the knife.

"Wow, Usopp since when could you tell that?" Chopper asked amazed.

"I work with metal all the time when I'm fixin' the ship up. This type of metal would be perfect for going out to sea." Usopp explained.

"We have a problem though, none of us are bladesmiths and don't know how to forge metals." Robin stated.

"So? We just need to ask that Saria girl to make us some." Zoro stated simply.

"We can't just ask her! I don't care what Chopper thinks of her, she's still a highly wanted pirate! Even if she does agree to make us some who's to say she won't charge us afterwards." Nami stated.

"Of course it's about the money." Zoro muttered under his breath.

Luffy suddenly walked past the crew and headed for the rope ladder.

"Huh Luffy, where you going?" Sanji asked confused.

"What does it look like? I'm going to find Saria." Luffy stated bluntly as he turned around.

"Are you crazy?! You could get cut in half!" Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"Nah, Saria wouldn't do that." Luffy waved off and let out a grin.

"How do you know that?!" Usopp and Nami yelled comically.

"Because I know Saria, she's my older sister." The entire crew went dead silent and gaped at Luffy.

"She's your what?!" The entire crew minus Robin yelled.

"She's my sister, what part of that don't you guys get?" Luffy asked stupidly as he put his hands on his hips.

"It's not that we don't get it Luffy, it's that you're related to Saria. Why didn't you ever tell us? She came up on several of our conversations back in the East Blue and you never said anything." Nami explained.

"You guys never asked." Luffy said stupidly again.

"Of course we didn't!" Everyone minus Chopper and Robin yelled at Luffy and whacked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Luffy whined.

"For being an idiot!" The same people yelled.

**Saria's P.O.V**

"Achoo!" I let out a sniffle and rubbed the bottom of my nose as I walked.

"Man, someone must be talking 'bout me. I keep sneezing." I said sniffling again.

I walked along the dirt path that led to another nearby port town, but this one is kinda use to pirates unlike the last one.

"I hope I can find a lift to the next island since my Log Pose got busted. Although I doubt that they will once they figure out who I am. Man being a wanted pirate sucks sometimes." I grumbled out as I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Stop right there you filthy pirate!" I stopped and raised an eyebrow at hearing a man's voice.

"Like I said, it seriously sucks sometimes." I muttered and uncrossed my arms.

"Pirates are not welcomed on this island!" I heard the voice yell again.

"Tch, since when are pirates welcomed on any island? Why don't you show yourself, coward?" I stated calmly.

"I will warn you now pirate, I am known as a very efficient pirate killer." The voice spoke again.

A malicious smirk made its way on my face, "A pirate hunter huh? Well this just got interesting." I said as I got into a stance and clenched Kurogane's hilt.

"Prepare to die, pirate!" I heard the voice yell. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the voice's exact location.

I heard his running footsteps and his heavy breathing coming from the…

"Right!" I yelled out loud and in one swift motion, Kurogane was unsheathed and I slashed to my right.

Kurogane's black blade shined as the sun's rays hit it. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed around the air. I let out another smirk seeing the man that threaten me struggling to block Kurogane.

"A samurai huh, you don't see that every day now." I commented at the man in a dark blue samurai outfit with a golden color mask on his face.

"H-how did you know…where I was?" The samurai grunted out as he struggled to continue to block the blade.

"Easy, I listened to my surroundings. Being a samurai you should know that a swordsman is very in tune to their surroundings and never let's their guard down. But from the way you're holding your sword and your stance…you're just a novice." I stated and with a flick of my wrist I unarmed the samurai with Kurogane.

The samurai let out a gasp and fell backwards. He went to reach for his sword but he stopped when I pointed Kurogane at his throat.

"You're no pirate hunter," I stated and cut the strap off his mask off to reveal a young teenage boy a few years younger than myself, "You're a runt who's trying to take the title of samurai." The teenage boy glared at me and clenched his teeth.

"I am too a samurai!" The teenage boy yelled but flinched back as I put Kurogane closer to his throat.

"A samurai is a swordsman that lives by a code of honor, and a samurai would rather die than be left alive by their opponent. Are you suggesting I kill you to abide by the rules of a samurai?" I placed the tip of Kurogane's blade on his throat and drew a bead of blood from it.

The teenage boy was now stiff and trembling in fear for his life.

"Humph, I thought not. You're neither a samurai nor a swordsman." I stated and stood up straight and sheathed Kurogane.

I turned around and continued my way down the path.

"Don't walk away from me, pirate!" I heard the teenage boy yell and charged at me with a battle cry.

"Pathetic." I sighed out and turned around and tripped the charging boy.

I placed my foot on his back and forced him to the ground. I unsheathed Kurogane and stabbed the tip of the black blade in the dirt path, right next to the boy's eyes.

"Do you have a death wish? I could easily arrange that for you, just one clean swipe through that thick skull of yours and it's over." I stated and leaned my left arm on my propped up knee.

I suddenly sensed something behind me and coming fast but I was too late. I looked behind me and saw a black figure of another samurai with their sword pointed right at me. Unlike the kid pinned underneath me I could tell this samurai was the real deal.

I braced for the impact by using my left arm to block the oncoming blade…

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" My eyes widen seeing a stretched arm punch the samurai in the mask.

"No way…it can't be." I muttered in disbelief.

The samurai was sent flying into a tree and I still stared at the place where the samurai got punched.

"Saria!" I slowly turned my head to see a familiar figure standing on a rock waving at me, "Long time no see!" The shock wore off and I let out a small smile seeing Luffy standing on top of the rock.

"Luffy, fancy meeting you here!" I yelled back to him with a grin now on my face.

"Saria, remember me?!" I let out a chuckle seeing Chopper by Luffy jumping up and down with his hooves in the air.

"I take it Chopper's part of your crew, Luffy?" I guessed.

"Yep! Hey guys come on up and meet Saria!" Luffy called behind him.

"Oh no my don't-go-near-dangerous-pirate disease is kicking in. You guys go ahead without me." I heard a loud nervous voice from behind the rocks.

"Just go up you idiot!" I heard a loud voice and heard a smack.

Seconds later a guy with black hair, goggles, tan skin, long nose, wearing overalls, and a brown bag on his side went flying over the rocks and landed by Luffy.

"You're supposed to land on your feet not your face, Usopp." Luffy laughed.

"I could have done that but I didn't want to scare Saria with my awesome skills!" I sweatdropped at this Usopp character who was trying to act brave but his legs were shaking. Who is he kidding?

"So this is the infamous Demon Sword, she's exactly what her wanted poster describes." A woman with short black hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple western style outfit stated.

One by one the rest of Luffy's crew climbed up to the rock Luffy was standing on. One guy in a suit, blonde hair covering his left eye, a curly eyebrow, and smoking a cigarette and a girl with orange hair wearing brown khakis and a blue tank top saying "gold" on it. The last guy I recognized from the wanted poster: Roronoa Zoro.

"Let me go, agh!" My attention turned back to the struggling teenage boy under my foot.

He was desperately trying to get away from me and see to his fellow fallen samurai. I released him and the guy took off and ran to the other samurai.

"Who is that guy anyway, Saria?" Luffy asked as he jumped off the rock and walked towards me.

"Don't know, he came outa nowhere and attacked me. He claims to be a skilled samurai that's slaughtered many pirates but I don't buy it." I stated as I pulled Kurogane out from the ground.

"He doesn't look like a pirate hunter, just some snot nosed brat kid." The blonde haired one stated and blew smoke from his mouth.

"Grr, how dare you knock out the old man like that!" Our attention turned back to the kid who was seething in anger. The kid grabbed the other samurai's sword and went to charge. I readied Kurogane and Zoro walked up in front and gripped the hilt of a white sword.

"Kisuke stop this at once." A frail voice sounded and stopped the boy known as Kisuke.

"But gramps…!" Kisuke started.

"These pirates are too strong and way out of your league." The other samurai removed his own golden mask and revealed an old man well into his sixties.

"The one pirate you attacked…did you notice her sword?" The old man mentioned.

"Yeah and so what? It's a black blade big deal." Kisuke huffed in annoyance.

"You're still a novice when it comes to swords. Black bladed swords are the strongest swords in this world and it takes a master swordsman to wield one." The old man advised.

"You sure know a lot about black swords, old man." I stated and sheathed Kurogane.

"Yes and I also know how rare they are and there are only a few in this world. Tell me, how did you acquire such a magnificent piece of steel such as that?" The old man asked.

I let out a smile and gripped Kurogane's scabbard, "My master gave Kurogane to me when he announced me as a master swordsman."

"Your master huh?" The old man suddenly let out a throaty laugh which confused us all.

"Huh…why is he laughing?" The guy known as Usopp asked confused.

"I don't know…"The girl with orange hair stated.

"You've must have had one hell of a master that would give you a famous black sword!" The old man said still laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you could say I learned from the best." This sentence seemed to get the attention of Zoro since he glanced at me for a second.

"Well you pirates certainty are different from the other greedy pirates that come to this island, and I wouldn't mind looking more at that sword. Why don't you fellows stay at my place tonight." The old man offered.

"Really?! Thanks old samurai guy!" Luffy yelled happily.

"Gramps, you can't be serious?! They're pirates!" Kisuke yelled and pointed at us.

"Kisuke until you are able to rightfully call yourself a samurai, you do not get to decide who is good and who is bad." The old man stated and stood up.

"Follow me, young ones." The old man stated and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Kisuke let out a growl and glared at us as we followed the old man. His glare was more directed towards me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter and there's more to come! Follow more of Saria's adventures with the Straw Hats in the next chapter: "Saria-Sensei!?"**


	2. Saria-Sensei?

"Thanks for letting us stay here huh…" I stalled not knowing the old man's name.

"You may call me Daisuke and this is my grandson Kisuke." Daisuke introduced.

"Well thanks Daisuke, but may I ask why there are still samurai's here? I thought that way of teaching stopped twenty years ago with the rise of piracy." I asked sitting on my legs on the wooden floor.

The rest of Luffy's crew was looking around Daisuke's house except for Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Zoro who were listening. I had learned all their names on the way up to Daisuke's house. Kisuke was beside his grandfather sitting the same way as us but his arms were crossed and his eyes clenched closed.

"The town up ahead use to be a town protected by samurai for centuries, and it is true that twenty years ago with the rise of piracy many samurai's ceased to exist. The teaching eventually stopped as more and more people became pirates." Daisuke recalled.

Nami twitched seeing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper wearing samurai masks and started to act like they were wielding swords. She stood up and walked towards them as Daisuke continued.

"Many of those samurai that use to protect the village died by pirates hands and generations after them strived to become pirates. I am the last of that generation of samurai's and have sworn to protect the village from pirates, but lately with my old age I can't move as well as I use to. That is why I am teaching Kisuke the way of the samurai, so he can continue to protect our town from pirates once I'm gone." Daisuke stated.

Three thuds were heard as Nami smacked Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper upside the head. She took the masks back from them and sat back down.

"A samurai in training huh, he's still got a ways to go before he can be called a samurai." I stated bluntly.

"Why you…!" Daisuke put his hand in front of Kisuke to make him stop.

"Kisuke, a samurai does not allow one's words to affect them." Daisuke advised.

"Yeah…whatever." Kisuke grunted and turned his head away from us.

"But sadly, I am well aware of my grandson's progress young pirate. He's been training for two years now and is still at the novice level." Daisuke explained.

"Two years huh, alright then…challenge accepted." I said smirking.

Kisuke and Daisuke both looked at me with confusion. The rest of crew did too but not Luffy who grinned.

"W-what do you mean?" Daisuke stammered.

I picked up Kurogane lying beside me and stood up, "His skills haven't increased in two years. Give me two weeks and your grandson'll be the best samurai you've seen yet." I said holding up two fingers.

"W-what?! You want to train Kisuke?" Daisuke said in surprise.

"No way am I calling a filthy pirate like you my sensei!" Kisuke yelled standing up.

"I'd really listen to her if I were you Kisuke." Everyone turned to Luffy who had his arms cross and smirking.

"If there's anyone that can train a hopeless case like you, it's Saria." Luffy stated.

"But two weeks? That's insane! No one can increase their skill that quickly!" Kisuke argued.

"You think that now, but you'll be thanking me two weeks later. If you want to become the protector of this village than I suggest you take my offer." I stated with my smirk still on my face.

"Fine, I accept. So when do we start this stupid training?" Kisuke huffed and crossed his arms.

My smirk grew and I pulled my blue-black bandana down to my forehead where it casted a shadow on my eyes. Kisuke looked at me confused and I heard Zoro sigh in annoyance and Robin was shaking her head.

"Right now!" I yelled and jumped forward and used my scabbard to knock Kisuke into the yard behind him.

"He really is a novice. He didn't notice the tension in her muscles as she readied to strike." Zoro stated.

"You're nuts! You're going to train me with a real sword?!" Kisuke yelled from his position on the ground.

"It's a teaching method that's guaranteed to increase anyone's skill. You put that person in a life or death situation and the brain begins to adapt and learn quicker with that in mind. That's how I was taught to fight." I stated and unsheathed Kurogane.

"Now get up and grab your sword and keep in mind that I won't go easy on you just because you're still a novice." I informed him.

"W-What is she doing?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"That's how Saria teaches. It's either learn or die." Luffy stated bluntly.

"No it's not you idiot!" Nami yelled and smacked Luffy on the head.

"Miss Navigator's right, Miss Bladesmith isn't aiming to kill him but putting him in a situation that forces him to increase in skill." Robin stated as she watched Kisuke go on the defensive.

"Don't keep your sword too close to your body, it restricts your movements but not too far away or else you'll create openings!" I yelled over the sound of clashing steel.

I noticed Kisuke swiftly changed how he held the sword meaning the teaching style was working.

"Good, but your stance is sloppy and you're unbalance! One wrong move and…!" I slash Kurogane downwards on Kisuke's sword and it caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

I pointed the tip of Kurogane at him, "You just died. A proper stance is the key to winning a sword fight. A proper stance keeps you balanced and prepared for any attack, while an improper one will get you killed." I informed and lowered Kurogane.

"Here's a hint, don't keep your feet too close or too far apart. Try practicing balancing on the fence. That's all the training for today. Practice what you just learned for the rest of the day." I said sheathing Kurogane and walking off, leaving a dumbstruck Kisuke.

* * *

"Saria my dear, dinner's ready!" Sanji sang and doing his weird wiggling dance with a heart in his eye.

"Oh thanks Sanji, I'll be right there." I responded and gave Sanji a smile.

Sanji gave back a bigger smile and twirled out from the room. I chuckled and shook my head, Luffy's crew is interesting alright.

I stood upright and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I took off the blacksmith's apron off and hung it back on the hook. I let out a smile as I picked up my set of newly forged throwing blades.

"Alright, these should last me for a few more months." I muttered and put them into my brown pouch.

I washed my hands by the nearby sink and made my way towards the dining room. I neared the dining room and I could hear shouts from the other side. I opened the sliding door and sweatdropped seeing Usopp and Chopper holding Luffy's stretched arms. Sanji was keeping a plate, I'm guessing it's mine, away from Luffy and yelling at him. Looks like Luffy is trying to steal people's food…again.

I slid the door back behind me as I entered and walked behind Luffy. I twirled Kurogane's scabbard in my hand then smacked Luffy's head with it. The impact caused Luffy's neck to stretch and his head smacked against the table.

"Luffy, what have I told you about stealing other people's food?" I sneered out and dug Kurogane's scabbard more into his rubbery skull.

"Not to do it." Luffy's muffled a response.

"And what happens if you do steal people's food?" I asked again.

"You'll hit me like you did when we were kids." Luffy muffled again.

"Right and you don't like the way I use to hit you, rubber or not it still hurts." Almost immediately Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro got the idea and flinched at the thought. Nami and Robin got it too and they started to chuckle while Chopper was a little bit confused.

I released Luffy and his neck sprang back and I walked over to Nami and Robin and sat down next to them. Sanji placed my plate of food in front of me and tried to nonchalantly sit next to us girls. Nami wasn't very happy about him bugging us but I was nice and let him sit by me. That's when I noticed that neither Daisuke nor Kisuke were joining us.

"Huh hey where are Daisuke and Kisuke?" I asked looking around.

"The old man already went to bed and as for Kisuke I think he's still training." Sanji informed and lit his cigarette.

"Still? I said for the rest of the day not until tomorrow." I said confused.

"You said something to get his motivation going and I wouldn't stop it." My attention turned to Zoro who sat across from me with his arms crossed against his chest and his swords leaned up against him.

"The kids training hard so let him do what he wants." Something told me that Zoro somehow understands where Kisuke's coming from. With that Zoro stood up and left the dining room.

"How dare he talk to a lady like that." Sanji sneered and glared at the door Zoro just left through.

"Hey Luffy," Luffy stopped mid-chew and turned his head to me, "What's Zoro's background, you know?" I asked interested.

"Yeah, he wants to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Nami and Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"World's Greatest Swordsman huh, so he wants to beat him…thanks Luffy oh and thanks for the food Sanji." I said standing up and walking out.

"Anything for you Saria my sweet!" Sanji called out.

"I gotta find out more about this Roronoa Zoro." I muttered to myself as I walked throughout the house.

**No One's P.O.V**

"Aaaaagh!" Kisuke yelled as he practiced hitting a dummy with his sword.

He stopped his attack once he decapitated the dummy. He panted heavily and sweat dripped down his face.

"Not bad, you're getting better." Kisuke gasped and swiftly turned his head to see Zoro standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Kisuke asked harshly.

"Relax kid. I just wanted to see how your training was comin' along." Zoro stated.

"Just fine, thanks for asking." Kisuke said sarcastically.

"You know you remind me of myself when I first started using swords." Zoro stated and caught Kisuke's attention.

"I doubt that, you are Roronoa Zoro the famous Pirate Hunter from the East Blue. You specialize in the three sword style, there's no way you were like me." Kisuke argued.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is horrible at something when they first start it. I use to get beaten by a girl every time I tried to fight her and I never won." Zoro argued back.

"You're…kidding. I never figured that someone like you could lose." Kisuke said in amazement.

"Hell, I even bet you Saria was terrible too. She didn't get good at it over night. She's been training longer than you have." Zoro advised.

Kisuke lowered his head down, "I don't think I could match up to yours or Saria's level of swordsmanship but there's something I saw that I want to learn. I don't know what it is but every time Saria uses her sword, it moves in a way I've never seen before but I don't know what it is." Kisuke said frustrated.

"That's what's called a swordsman's pride." Kisuke lifted his head and looked at Zoro surprised.

"It's a swordsman's pride in their sword and their skill. By having that pride a swordsman can make every swing of their sword look exactly like that. You just need to build up your pride." Zoro informed smirking.

"A swordsman's pride," Kisuke thought for a while then a grin formed on his face, "Thanks Zoro, I think I understand what you mean!" Kisuke yelled and ran off.

Zoro watched as Kisuke retreated and his eyes moved to the corner of his eye.

"I know you're there, come on out." Zoro ordered.

**Saria's P.O.V**

"I know you're there, come on out." I heard Zoro order.

"Nice detection skills." I stated as I showed myself.

"Is there a reason why you followed me?" Zoro demanded, fully turning to me.

"Not an exact reason but you do…interest me." I stated and walked out to the moon light filled yard.

"And how's that?" Zoro asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Luffy told me that you're aiming to become the World's Greatest Swordsman and that grabbed my attention. That title is already taken so I assumed you're planning on taking that title aren't you?" I guessed.

"That's right." Zoro answered and nodded his head.

"So you really think you can defeat Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the greatest swordsman living on this earth?" I asked skeptically.

"I made a promise," I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I made a promise to a friend that I'd become the World's Greatest Swordsman and I attend to fulfill that promise." Zoro stated with utmost seriousness.

After my initial shock wore off I pointed my head down and closed my eyes in a small smile. I lifted my head back up and turned around and started to walk back to the house.

"A promise to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, that's a new one." I stated as I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked harshly, looks like he took that offensively.

"It's nothing bad I assure you. It's just that most swordsmen that challenge Mihawk only want the title and bragging rights. You on the other hand are different from those other guys. You have a real reason to become the strongest and I'd hold on to that, it just might take you up to the top." And with that I continued my way towards my temporary room. That entire time I felt Zoro gazing intensely at my back like he suspected something.

* * *

**Looks like Zoro isn't too sure of Saria just yet. Hopefully he'll warm up to her eventually. Find out in the next chapter: "Discovering Saria's Past!"**


	3. Discovering Saria's Past!

**With the Straw Hat Pirates**

Zoro joined back with the rest of the crew still in the dining room. Sanji was back in the kitchen making something while the rest of crew just talked. Luffy was the first to notice Zoro's return.

"Hey Zoro, you're back." Luffy stated the obvious.

"Where'd you go? You stormed out when Saria got here." Usopp asked.

"I just went out for some fresh air, nothing more." Zoro stated and sat down on the wooden flooring.

Robin was the one to notice something was bugging Zoro and decided to investigate.

"Swordsman, is there something bugging you?" Robin asked nonchalantly.

"Now that you mention it, Zoro has been awful quiet since we met Saria." Nami stated, looking at Zoro confused.

"Something just feels off about her alright?" Zoro stated quickly and crossed his arms.

"Off? I don't feel anything off about her. Chopper was right, Saria is actually really nice." Usopp argued.

"See, I told you." Chopper stated grinning.

"Oh really? Usopp we hardly know anything about her. We don't know her past or what she's really like. The only thing we do know is that she's Luffy's sister." Zoro stated.

"That's right, I never thought about it like that. Luffy could you tell us anything?" Usopp asked turning to their captain.

Sanji walked in from the kitchen and placed more plates of food on the table. Luffy immediately stretched his arms to get more.

"She doesn't talk much about her past." Luffy with said with a mouthful of food.

"See what a mean? Not even Luffy knows, so how do we know we can trust her?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Zoro does bring up a good point. From now on we should all be a bit weary of Saria." Nami advised.

"You guys can be as worried as you want but Saria isn't bad." Luffy spoke up seriously with the shadow from his hat covering his eyes.

"Luffy, you just admitted that you don't know her past and you've known her for years." Nami argued.

"So what? The past is the past and that's it. We didn't know much about Robin but she's part of the crew." Luffy pointed out.

"Captain has a point Miss Navigator. I wouldn't look down at Miss Bladesmith just yet." Robin agreed.

"I'm with Robin and Luffy, Saria's really nice and she deserves a chance." Chopper agreed.

"Alright fine, this doesn't change the fact we need to know more about her but how?" Nami pondered.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Robin suggested.

"Oh Robin, you still have a lot to learn. If we ask her directly she might get all defensive and leave." Usopp tsked and shook his head.

Suddenly Usopp stood up in a proud manner and struck a pose, "I say we have a competition to find out about Saria's past!" Usopp suggested.

"A competition huh?" Nami said interested.

"Sounds interesting." Sanji added.

"And what exactly is the prize for this little competition?" Nami asked with Beri symbols already in her eyes.

"Well since we can't split up the gold yet, I say the winner gets a day to boss around the entire crew with no questions asked." Usopp suggested.

"So basically the winner is the captain for a day?" Sanji summed up.

"What!?" Luffy shouted outraged.

"I like that idea, let's do it." Nami said smirking.

"Me too!" Chopper yelled excitedly and held his hoof in the air.

"Count me in." Sanji added.

"It sounds like fun." Robin agreed.

"Whatever." Zoro stated in a bored manner.

"I'm not!" Luffy yelled but no one listened.

"Oh relax Luffy, you know Saria the best she'll probably tell you first anyway." Nami informed.

"Yeah, Luffy has an advantage over all of us how is that fair?" Chopper complained.

"Okay how about this, we all stay in this room and one at a time we'll leave to talk with Saria. We'll do this until everyone has seen her and then at the very end all of us will tell each other what we heard. We'll go in order from the time when each of us joined the crew. So it'll go Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Me, Sanji, Chopper, and then finally Robin." Usopp reasoned.

"Sounds fair to me, what do you guys think?" Sanji asked looking around at the crew.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement to the plan.

**Saria's P.O.V**

-_Luffy's Turn_-

I walked along the house and stretched my arms as I did. I just finished training with Kisuke and the kid was getting a lot better. He seemed to learn best with this method.

"Saria!" I froze hearing Luffy's loud voice and felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Oh no." I clenched my eyes and flinched getting ready for the impact. Like a sling shot Luffy smacked into me and sent us both tumbling into the yard.

"I hate it when you do that." I muttered from underneath the laughing Luffy.

"Hey Saria," I glanced up at Luffy who was sending me a curious look.

"Yes Luffy?" I answered.

"Could you tell me how you got on Grandpa' ship again?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Luffy I've told you a thousand times." I said sweatdropping.

"No you haven't." Luffy argued.

"Yes, you have but you keep forgetting." I argued back.

"Oh…never mind then! Bye!" Luffy yelled and went running off. I blink stupidly with an expression filled with confusion.

"What the hell…just happened?" I muttered to myself.

-_Zoro's Turn_-

After Luffy's weird moment I haven't seen him or the rest of the crew for hours. I was kinda worried but something told me they probably went out to town. They did mention something yesterday about needing to stock up on supplies.

I sighed from my position on the branch of a tree as my mind wondered. Something was telling me that today was going to be a weird day.

"Hey Saria!" I looked down from my spot in the tree and saw Zoro standing below it looking up at me.

"Oh hey Zoro," I greeted back and jumped down from the tree, "You need something?" I asked curiously.

"No, not really…" Zoro answered and turned his head away from me.

"O…kay…" I stalled a little bit confused, first Luffy now Zoro.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head in frustration and a small growl escaped from his throat.

"Agh screw it, I was thinking since we don't know each other that much I thought maybe we could…you know…" Zoro was a little red in the face like he was embarrassed to say the rest.

"Spend some time with each other?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, that. So…?" Zoro stalled out and looked at me for an answer.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know my brother's First Mate." I said grinning.

"I'm not First Mate." Zoro argued.

"Were you or were you not the first person to join his crew?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then that means you're First Mate." I boasted which made Zoro growl in annoyance.

-_Nami's Turn_-

"I wonder what's going on, first Luffy then Zoro. What's going on with the Straw Hat Pirates lately?" I mused as I sat on the wooden floor of the house gazing out at the yard while eating an apple.

"Oh hey Saria, fancy meeting you here." I stopped mid-bite and turned my head to see Nami bending over slightly with a smile on her face.

"Um hey Nami…" I greeted back and released the apple in my mouth.

"So whatcha doing?" Nami asked as she sat down next to me.

"Trying to eat my apple." I stated and held it up so she could see.

"Hm, I'm more of a tangerine person myself." Nami stated.

"Tangerine's, I don't think I've tried those. They any good?" I asked.

"Are they any good? They're only the best tasting fruit out there!" Nami boasted, she seemed really proud of them for some reason.

"You must really like them, why is that?" I asked curiously.

Nami's mood suddenly changed and she seemed more sorrowful.

"You wanna talk about it?" I offered gently seeing what I said clearly bugged her.

Nami nodded and took a deep breath and began her story.

-_Usopp's Turn_-

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I worked close to the hot forge. I held the heated blade on the anvil and began to pound the hot metal into shape.

"Hey Saria, you mind if I watch?" I groaned in annoyance hearing Usopp's voice and set my hammer down.

"Yeah fine, just stay quiet please?" I begged, what is with all the Straw Hat Pirates bugging me today?

"Don't worry I'll be quiet as a mouse." Usopp assured and sat down on a chair and watched as I worked.

I let out a sigh and started to get back to work. I was only five more hits into it when I heard Usopp sigh in boredom. I looked over my shoulder and Usopp was looking around. I turned back and started again but only to stop to Usopp sighing once again.

Okay I give up. I dropped my hammer on the ground and turned to Usopp and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I demanded.

"I'm glad you asked." Usopp began with a smug smile.

-_Sanji's Turn_-

I was leaning against an oak tree in the yard while Kisuke practiced. I was taking an afternoon nap. I was hoping that by taking a nap I could avoid the Straw Hat's Crew since it seems like the entire crew wants to talk to me for some reason.

"Refreshments for the young lady." My face dropped as I heard yet another one of the Straw Hat's Crew members.

I opened my eyes to see Sanji standing there with a silver serving tray in his hand with lemonade in a tall glass with ice and a slice of orange on the top of the glass for decoration.

"Thanks Sanji." I said politely and grabbed the drink from the tray.

I sat there and continued to sip my drink when I noticed Sanji wasn't leaving. He was just standing there…not again.

I let out deep heavy sigh, "If you wanna talk just sit down." I stated.

A huge smile filled Sanji's face as he sat down next to me and lit a cigarette in the process.

-_Chopper's Turn_-

"Agh they're driving me crazy!" I grumbled out as I held my head in frustration.

"I swear if one of them asks me more weird questions I'm gonna scream!" I sneered through my teeth and stormed through the hallway.

"Saria?" I froze and my eye started to twitch.

"What?!" I yelled turning around.

"Agh!" Chopper screamed and hid behind a pillar but he was doing it backwards. I instantly felt bad for scaring Chopper.

I let out a sigh to calm myself down, "Chopper I'm sorry about that. I've just been having a weird, frustrating day." I admitted.

"It's okay, everyone has a bad day." Chopper said and walked from behind the pillar.

"How about I make it up to you? You wanna take a walk and just talk?" I asked.

Chopper let out a grin, "Sure, that sounds great."

I returned the smile and then bent down to pick up Chopper and placed him on top of my shoulder.

"Well then let's go." I stated and started to walk with Chopper perched on my shoulder.

-_Robin's Turn_-

I was lying down on the grassy yard, gazing silently at the star filled night sky while past memories played in my mind. Life was simple back then with Luffy, Ace, and… I closed my eyes not wanting to remember what happened.

"Miss Bladesmith," I opened my eyes to see Robin standing above me.

I let out a sigh and sat up, "Looks like my hunch was right, the entire Straw Hat's Crew wants to ask me something. Robin, what's going on?" I asked seriously and gave her a hard gaze.

A small smile formed on Robin's face, "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. Looks like I have no choice but to tell you." Robin stated.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Man Robin sure is taking a lot longer." Usopp stated, looking at his watch.

"No kidding, none of us took half this long." Nami added.

Suddenly the sliding door began to shift which drew the attention of the crew. The door opened to reveal Robin standing there.

"About time, what took you so long?" Nami asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't know I held her back so long." The crew's eyes widen hearing that sarcastic voice.

The door slid further open to reveal Saria standing there with a straight face and her arms crossed.

**Saria's P.O.V**

I stood there in silence as the entire crew looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Don't even try to hide it, Robin told me what's going on." I stated before they could come up with excuses.

"You told on us?!" Nami, Usopp, and Luffy yelled comically.

"She figured it out all on her own. I just told her the rest of the details." Robin stated putting her hands up in defense.

"You know if you guys wanted to know about my past, all you had to do was ask." I stated bluntly.

"Seriously?!" Was echoed around the room.

"I would've liked that better than bugging me all day." I said as my eye started to twitch from the memory of it.

"So what exactly is your past?" Nami asked cautiously.

"Honestly I can't remember anything about my past. The only memories I do have is with the man who raised me since I was four." I stated.

"How come you don't remember anything?" Chopper asked curious.

"Well the man who taught me how to wield a sword found me on a piece of drift wood somewhere in the middle of the Grand Line. Apparently I was ship wrecked or something like that. When I woke up apparently I had a bad case of amnesia. I couldn't remember where I was from, who my parents were, my name, and my age. Eventually as time went on I remembered small things like my name, how old I was, and that I was born on the Grand Line, but those are the only memories that returned." I informed them.

"So you still don't remember much about anything?" Usopp asked amazed.

I nodded my head, "Yep, I've asked doctors about it and they all say the same thing. There's temporary amnesia and there's permanent amnesia and every doctor I've seen says I have permanent amnesia." I informed.

"Hm, I don't think so." We all turned to Chopper who had a serious look on his face.

"Why's that Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"If you really did have permanent amnesia then you could have never been able to remember your name, age, and place of birth. You said you were shipwrecked as a child right?" I nodded my head, "Then that means it must have been a traumatic event that caused your brain to block out those memories in order to protect you. It happens in most cases of soldiers returning home from war. Their mind blocked out certain memories that would affect them mentally." Chopper informed.

"Alright if you can't tell us your childhood then maybe you can tell us your time with the guy that taught you how to fight?" Sanji offered.

My mood immediately changed into a more nervous one and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you." I stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll believe you!" Usopp assured.

"You sure?" Everyone in the crew nodded their heads.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. The man who taught me how to fight with a sword was Dracule Mihawk." Utter silence filled the room and every all of them except Robin had their jaws dropped and their eyes bulging out.

"Told ya guys that you wouldn't believe me." I said sighing.

Nami was the first to regain her composure, "N-no we believe you it's just…we never would have thought one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea would take on a student." Nami corrected.

"Besides you would have to have a lot of guts to claim that you were taught by the best." Zoro added and he sent me an interested yet serious gaze.

"And it does explain why your master gave you a black sword. There's no surprise that someone like Hawk-Eye Mihawk would have another black sword around." Robin added.

"Well now that, that's taken care of," I turned to Luffy who had a huge grin on his face, "Saria I want you to join my crew." I gave Luffy a look of shock.

"You want me to join? Luffy have you ever considered maybe I don't want to join?" I stated.

"Nope, you're joining and that's it." Luffy argued.

"Idiot," Nami stated and smacked Luffy on the head, "If she doesn't want to join she doesn't have to."

"Well I never said I wouldn't join." At this Luffy's grin grew bigger.

"Besides I might as well help my little bro become King of the Pirates, and after all my goal is somewhere along the way. So count me in, captain." I stated and gave Luffy a grin.

"Alright! Looks like we have a Bladesmith on the crew!" Luffy cheered.

"Saria you mentioned a goal earlier, what is that goal anyway?" Usopp asked curiously.

A smirk made its way onto my face, "My goal is to forge the World's Strongest Sword. One that will surpass even a black sword: an adamantine sword." I informed.

"Adamantium is considered to be a myth. You think it exists?" Robin asked interested.

"I know it exists. There may be a lot of false rumors about it but there is one that's always consistent. People say that Gol D. Roger hid some Adamantium ore along with the One Piece and I plan on finding it." I informed.

While I was telling them this the entire crew was giving me assuring smiles. They all had, what seemed, insane dreams that many people believed could never happen and because of those talks I know every one of those dreams. Luffy wants to become King of the Pirates, Zoro wants to become the World's Strongest Swordsman, Nami wants to draw a map of the world, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Sanji wants to find the All Blue, Chopper wants to be a great doctor that can cure any disease, and Robin is looking for the Rio Poneglyph. Now they can add my dream to the list, forging the World's Strongest Sword. These may be insane dreams but they're our insane dreams and we believe in them one hundred percent.

* * *

**It's official, Saria is now part of the Straw Hats crew as their Bladesmith! We also found out Saria's past and the fact she was taught by Hawkeye! Now we also know her goal of forging the World's Strongest Sword in hopes of it surpassing her master's sword: Yoru. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Memory Thief"!**


	4. Memory Thief

Two weeks had finally passed and Kisuke had improved a lot, so much that Daisuke thought about retiring.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?" Daisuke offered as we loaded the Going Merry.

"We've been here long enough and besides we're wanted pirates. We can't stay in one place for too long or else the marines will find us." Nami advised.

"You guys have helped us enough already. You stocked us full of supplies that we'll need." I added.

"Will you guys ever visit?" Kisuke asked.

I smiled and nodded, "We'll stop by if we're ever in the area. Oh and Kisuke wait here for a moment, I got something for ya." I said grinning and ran up the plank to the deck of the Merry.

"Seriously? For me?" Kisuke asked, getting excited.

I walked inside the kitchen and picked up a scabbard and walked back onto the deck.

"Catch!" I yelled and tossed the scabbard to Kisuke.

Kisuke caught it with ease and looked at the scabbard in awe.

"No way, you made a sword for me?" Kisuke said as he unsheathed the sword to reveal a shining new steel blade.

"Yep, it's made of steel and titanium so it's strong but flexible enough to where it won't break on impact. I thought you'd want your own sword instead of a hand-me-down." I stated, leaning on the railing of the Merry.

"Can we leave now? I wanna go on more adventures!" Luffy whined from behind me.

Nami let out an irritated sigh and started to board the Marry.

"Thanks for everything Daisuke! Stay safe!" I called out as Usopp pulled in the plank, Zoro pulled up the anchor, Sanji and Chopper unfurled the sails and Nami went to man the rudder.

The wind hit the sails and the Merry began moving away from the harbor.

"Saria!" I looked over where I heard my name and saw Kisuke running along the harbor. The rest of the crew walked over to see what Kisuke wanted.

"Thanks for helping me and for the sword, sensei!"I was shocked for a moment. He has never called me sensei. The shock wore off and I let out a huge grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"Interesting, and he said he would never call you sensei." Robin mused with a smile.

I let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly in return.

"Honestly neither can I." I responded.

"Alright guys, the log pose is set. We're on our way to the next island." Nami announced.

"Alright!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

**Later that Night**

We finally arrived the next island but we were quite a ways from the shore because of the coral reefs. Everyone went to bed early except for Robin and me. She was reading and I was honing and polishing Kurogane.

I was in the middle of the process of polishing Kurogane when I heard this weird horn sound. I stopped what I was doing and looked towards the direction it came from.

"Is something wrong, Miss Bladesmith?" Robin asked, noticing my distress.

"I thought I heard something. I'm gonna check it out." I said sheathing Kurogane and stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Robin suggested.

"Nah, you stay here. I can take care what's out there." I assured and hooked Kurogane back in its holder on my left hip.

I walked out of the girl's quarters and went down the men's. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji were all snoring in their sleep.

I let out a soft smile seeing all of them sleeping in different funny positions. I went to every one of them and adjusted their blankets back on them. Once that was done, I quietly climbed out of the men's quarters and carrying an extra blanket.

Zoro had watch tonight but knowing him, he probably fell asleep. I quietly climbed up to the crow's nest and sure enough Zoro was leaning against the wall sleeping with his swords leaned beside him. I gently laid the green blanket on top of him and went back down the ladder.

Once I stepped onto the deck, I looked out to the island. Did I just imagine that horn or is it someone from the village blowing it? If so, why are they doing that so late at night?

Light started to fill up the sky as the sun rose from over the horizon.

"I've been up all night? Ugh, I'm gonna regret that later." I muttered and walked back to the women quarters.

"Well Robin I didn't find anything must've been hearing things." I announced as I walked into the bed room.

I stopped when Nami was staring at me confused and Robin had a concern look on her face.

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking towards Robin.

"We have a problem, Miss Navigator doesn't remember anything." My eyes widen and I turned to Nami.

"Nami is that true? You don't remember us?" I asked concerned.

"No and you didn't answer my questions. Who are you and what am I doing here?" Nami demanded hostilely.

"I'm gonna tell the others." I said turning around and walking out of the women quarters.

I froze seeing Chopper running around the deck of the Merry frantically. Chopper skidded to a stop when he noticed I was staring. He tried to hide behind the mast but he was doing it backwards.

"That's…backwards." I stated and Chopper did it the opposite and hid the right way.

I took a step forward and Chopper started to freak out again.

"Chopper calm down." I tried to sooth.

"How do you know my name?!" Chopper yelled freaking out.

"You're kidding, Chopper too?" I muttered to myself.

The door to the men's quarters suddenly open and Chopper ran off from his hiding place behind the mast.

Usopp climbed out from their room followed by Luffy and Sanji.

"Hey you guys have any idea what's gotten into Chopper or Nami?" I asked.

Usopp froze and started to tremble in fear and didn't speak. Sanji had a heart in his eye and was doing his weird dance. Luffy on the other hand, his jaw dropped seeing me.

"Saria?! What're you doing here?!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh don't tell me you guys don't remember either." I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Guys we have a problem, Miss Navigator appears to have lost her memory." Robin announced as she opened the door to the women's quarters.

"No use Robin, the boys don't remember anything either." I said as Sanji ran over to Robin and Nami and tried to give them roses.

"This is strange none of them remember anything. We're the only ones that don't seem to be affected." Robin mentioned.

"I'm gonna head inland, something tells me the thing I heard last night has something to do with this." I stated and headed for the railing of the ship.

"I'll try to sort things out here." I nodded and jumped off the railing and into the shallow shore and walked towards the island.

* * *

I walked through the village but no one was around. It was dead silent. The only thing I could hear was the wind blowing.

"Excuse me." I stopped and looked up to see a boy with silver looking hair wearing run down clothes and clutching what looked like a sea horse doll.

"Are you a tourist here?" The boy asked.

"You could say that. Are you from this village?" I asked.

"Yes I am." The boy nodded.

"Where is everyone, this village is like a ghost town." I said looking at the vacant village behind me.

"I'm afraid it's always been like this. The residents don't like coming out very much. Say, did I see you come from that pirate ship?" The boy asked changing the subject.

I narrowed my eyes at the boy and placed my left hand on top of Kurogane's hilt. Something about this kid was sending me bad vibes from him but not only him, the sea horse as well.

The boy visibly tensed seeing me rest my hand on Kurogane. I could see beads of sweat go down his face as I stared him down.

"Go home kid, you clearly don't have the answers I need." I stated and turned around to leave.

"She really is the Demon of the East Blue." I stopped and whirled around but the kid was gone.

Now how did he know I'm called the Demon of the East Blue? Next time I run into that kid I'm gonna have to have a little chat with him.

I turned back and continued my way towards the forest behind the village.

* * *

I've been walking through the forest for hours now and still hadn't found a single person besides that kid. Not only that but I better start heading back to the Merry, the sun is starting to set.

I went to turn around and head back but I froze when I heard a twig snap. I gripped Kurogane's hilt with my right hand and I scanned the area. Something or someone was out here and I don't know what or who.

I sensed something behind me and I quickly unsheathed Kurogane and whirled around. The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed around the quiet forest.

My eyes widen recognizing my attacker, "Zoro?" I questioned.

Zoro looked at me confused but held his ground.

"How do you know my name?" Zoro demanded.

"Not you too, you don't remember me do you?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you're with those guys back on the ship." Zoro guessed.

"Yes and so are you and we're friends." I stated and backed off. I sheathed Kurogane to make a point that I was not a foe.

"Friends huh? Why would I be friends with a pirate?" Zoro demanded with his swords still raised.

"Because you are one, you're the Swordsman and First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates." I tried to explain.

"Like I'm gonna believe that lie. Get lost before I change my mind to cut you in half." Zoro stated, sheathing Kitetsu and Yubashiri.

"Your goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman by defeating Hawk-Eye Mihawk. You made a promise to a friend that you would." I didn't flinch as Zoro pointed Wado at my throat and he had a deadly look in his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Zoro demanded harshly.

"Because you told me Zoro, her name was Kuina right?" Suddenly I felt my back smack into a tree with Zoro pinning me to it and Wado held against my throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." Zoro seethed through his teeth.

"Because we're friends and you don't kill your friends, Zoro." Zoro narrowed his eyes at me and tried to detect if I was lying.

When he couldn't find anything his grip on me loosen and he pulled Wado away from my throat. He sheathed Wado and took a couple steps away from me.

"I don't who you are or how you know that. All I know is that I don't want to see you again. Next time you won't get off as easily." Zoro threaten and walked off.

Once he left I let out a shaky breath and fell to the ground as my legs went numb. I've never seen that side of Zoro before and in all honestly it scared me. I guess that's the ruthless Pirate Hunter side everyone talks about in the East Blue.

I look towards the setting sun and I could feel my muscles ache in exhaustion and to add to it a loud growl coming from my stomach was heard. I've been searching all day without eating and zero sleep. I was too tired and hungry to even think about walking another mile or so to the ship. The adrenaline rush didn't help at all either.

I started to dose off and I could hear faint footsteps coming my way. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't listen to me. I felt a muscular arm wrap around my waist and hauled me up on their shoulder. The last thing I saw before blacking out was green hair.

* * *

**That got a little scary there but Saria stood strong. I would have passed out if that happened to me XD. See what happens in the next chapter: "Saria and Zoro Bond".**


	5. Saria and Zoro Bond

I woke up the sound of crackling fire and cricket chirping. My eyes fluttered open and at first my vision was hazy. My vision soon cleared and I could see a bright camp fire in front of me and the darkness of night was around me.

That's when my memories came rushing back. I collapsed from exhaustion and hunger and somebody picked me up and carried me here…somebody with green hair.

I became aware of hearing snoring across from me. I slowly sat up and saw Zoro leaning against a tree with his arms and legs crossed. As always his swords were next to him but for some reason Kitetsu and Yubashiri were further away from him. Wado was the only one that lay right next to Zoro. I guess it makes sense. He doesn't remember anything so those swords probably look foreign to him and doesn't remember the history he's had with those swords.

I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. I had to get out of here and head back to the ship. Maybe Robin figured something out while I was gone. When we do, we'll come back to look for Zoro.

Careful not to wake the slumbering Zoro, I stood up and started to inch away from the campsite.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." I froze mid step and slowly turned my head to face Zoro.

He had one eye open and was giving me a hard stare. Seriously, he's on guard even when he's asleep?!

I regained my composer after what he said sunk in. I crossed my arms and fully turned to him.

"What do you mean I shouldn't leave?" I asked harshly.

"Missing something?" Zoro said pointing to my left hip.

I looked at him confused then at my hip and my eyes widen. Kurogane was gone! Initial shock wore off and anger started to replace it. I didn't let anyone touch Kurogane without my permission.

"Where is it? Where's Kurogane?!" I yelled at Zoro in outrage.

"Kurogane? So that's your sword's name? Pretty self explanatory, it means "black steel" perfect for a black bladed sword." Zoro stated calmly. He nonchalantly reached behind his back and pulled out Kurogane in its black and gold plated sheath.

"Zoro give Kurogane back." I said sternly.

"Why should I? You're a pirate, how do I know you didn't steal it from some other swordsman?" Zoro demanded.

"I didn't steal it!" I yelled offensively.

"That's what you pirates always say." Zoro scoffed.

"Fine you want to know the truth? That sword was a gift from my master just like Wado was to you!" I snapped.

Zoro's cold attitude disappeared for a second then it returned.

"There you go again. Saying things that I have no idea how you know. Fine, take your sword back." Zoro stated and tossed Kurogane back to me.

I easily caught Kurogane and placed it back in the holder on my hip. I took a deep breath to calm myself and sat back down.

"What happened to not seeing me again?" I asked curiously.

Zoro suddenly turned his head away from me like he was embarrassed.

"I don't know…something just told me I could trust you alright? I didn't do it because I actually believe you, so don't think that." I let out a grin knowing Zoro was embarrassed to tell me he believes.

"Awe, you do believe me!" I said chuckling, the huge grin still on my face.

"What are you, deaf?! I just said I didn't!" Zoro yelled with a light pink on his cheeks.

I let out another laugh, "You say no, but your blush tells me otherwise!" I stated and held my sides from laughing so hard.

"Damnit, shut up! It's not funny!" Zoro yelled and his blush turned red.

I fell on my back and kicked my legs in the air as I laughed even harder. Zoro let out an annoyed growl and an irk mark on his forehead appeared as he watched me laugh.

"Ah skip it, I'm goin' to sleep!" Zoro yelled and laid down with his back facing me.

My laughter died down to one last little chuckle, then I just laid there on the ground looking at the night sky. I tucked my hands under my head and let myself relax. Zoro's snores were heard along with the crackling fire once more.

Even though Zoro can't remember exactly who I am, at least something inside him is telling him he knows me. A smile made its way on my face as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep.

**Next Morning**

-_No One's P.O.V_-

Zoro was practicing with Wado as the breakfast he caught was busy cooking over the fire. He stopped practicing for a while and stared at the other two swords he had been carrying with him.

"Luffy that's my meat, you can't have it." Zoro turned his head to the girl talking in her sleep. She rolled over in her sleep and Zoro could hear the return of the breathing sounds she made as she slept.

"Who exactly are you?" Zoro muttered.

He's wanted to know who she is since the moment she skillfully blocked his swing. How she knew his name and his past yet he couldn't remember anything about her…not even her name.

Zoro let out a sigh and decided to let it go for now. He'd ask her after she'd wake up.

He sheathed Wado and sat down by the camp fire to start eating his breakfast. He paid no attention as some boy walked towards him and sat down next to him. The boy's probably hungry and smelled the food.

"If you're here to eat then go ahead." Zoro said as he took a bite out of part of the fish.

"I am hungry but I don't eat this type of food." The boy stated.

"Your loss." Zoro commented.

The boy eyed that raven black haired girl which didn't go unnoticed by Zoro.

"Hey," The boy jumped hearing Zoro's harsh voice, "Quit staring at her, or do you have a problem?" Zoro didn't know what he was saying and why he was being so protective over her. He's only like this to his friends.

"Well I guess you can call it a problem. You do know who that girl is, don't you?" The boy asked.

"No I don't." Zoro answered.

"I'm shocked you don't know. She's incredibly strong when it comes to sword play. In fact the Marines are terrified when they hear her name. Satsuma Saria or as they Marines call her: Demon Sword Saria. A pirate with a sixty million bounty on her head, but that's just the start. She's also the sister of Monkey D. Luffy, another strong pirate but with a larger bounty on his head." The boy stated.

"Hold on, that guy on the ship?" Zoro stated as he remembered that same guy introducing himself.

"Yes, he's very strong maybe even stronger than you. Luffy's took down major threats of the East Blue like Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, and Arlong but that's not all. He defeated Crocodile one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He even recently took down a god that called himself Eneru."The boy said excitedly.

"One of the Seven Warlords and a god? Heh don't waste my time kid, like he could do that." Zoro scoffed.

"What if I said Saria was trained by a certain Warlord like…Hawk-Eye Mihawk?" Zoro froze and his eyes widen as he stared at the sleeping Saria.

"I don't know about you but I find it amazing that she's Hawk-Eye Mihawk's, the World's Greatest Swordsman, student." The kid spoke up.

All Zoro could do was stare in awe at Saria. He didn't want to believe it but something told him it wasn't a lie. That would explain why she's so skilled with a sword.

"How does it feel to know that there are two people far stronger than you?" Zoro let out a growl and glared at the kid in front of him.

"But there is a way to prove that you're stronger." A sadistic smirk grew on the boy's face and the sea horse's eyes glowed red.

"W-what the…I can't move…!" Zoro grunted out trying to reach for his sword but his arm refused to move.

"Roronoa Zoro, you will kill Satsuma Saria and Monkey D. Luffy."

**Saria's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of ringing steel and heavy footsteps marching towards me. I groggily opened my eyes then they widen when I saw Zoro standing over me with his swords coming down at me.

I quickly rolled out of the way as Kitetsu and Yubashiri pierced the ground were my chest was.

"Zoro, what the hell?!" I yelled out as Zoro yanked his swords out and charged at me again.

I noticed Kurogane not too far from me. I barrel rolled away just as Zoro swung at me again. I grabbed Kurogane and swiftly unsheathed it and quickly blocked Zoro's next attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you attacking me?!" I yelled at him as I held off Kitetsu and Yubashiri.

Zoro didn't answer me and something in his eyes was different. It's like he's been…

"Possessed." I muttered out loud.

Zoro suddenly backed off which caused me to lose my balance and fall forward. Dang it, I let my guard down!

Zoro grabbed Wado and placed it in his mouth and got into a stance.

"Crap, I can't block it at this angle!" I stated and quickly got my footing back.

"Oni," I started to run to the right to dodge, "Giri!" Zoro charged forward too quickly to where I didn't get out of his range.

I felt steel slash apart my skin on my left side. Stinging pain immediately hit me but I could only gasp. I fell onto my right side and clutched my left side with my left hand. There's no way I can fight now with this type of wound. That attack was meant to kill, I'm just lucky he didn't hit a vital area.

Zoro turned around and started to walk towards me with his swords raised.

"Alright think, what is Zoro really bad at?" I muttered to myself as I slowly backed up.

That's when it hit me, "Of course, Zoro has a horrible sense of direction!" I gripped Kurogane tightly in my right hand and used it to help me stand up.

I started to run as best as I could through the forest. I zigzagged in every direction until I settled on going east.

I was panting heavily and I dropped to the ground from exhaustion and blood loss. I let out a shaky breath and looked down at my side. My white button up long sleeve shirt was now stained crimson red and so was the palm of my left hand.

I set Kurogane beside me and used my right hand and teeth to rip off my left sleeve. I replaced my hand with the fabric and tied it around my side tightly.

I took my scabbard out of its holder and sheathed Kurogane back inside. With some difficulty I once again used Kurogane to stand up.

"Okay, I need to find the others and warn them about Zoro but question is…are they on the ship anymore?" I asked myself.

I soon got my answer when I saw dust clouds in the air and trees were falling left and right.

"Found 'em." I muttered under my breath and headed in the direction I saw the fighting.

* * *

It took me way longer than I thought to get there. Zoro really did get me good. Normally I can brush this off and still run on a wound like this but Zoro's attacks are much stronger than others.

I stopped when I saw a…sea horse flying around in the air then disappeared.

"O…kay…" I said sweatdropping.

"Saria, you're alive!" I heard Chopper yell.

I brought my head back down and my jaw dropped seeing the entire crew running towards me.

"No, wait guys no, I'm injured!" I yelled and flinched as simultaneously they all came to halting stop.

"Ah! You're injured!" Chopper yelled pointing at my still bleeding side, "Someone call a doctor!" Chopper yelled running around.

"Chopper, you're the doctor!" Nami yelled and whacked him on the head.

"Oh right." Chopper said snapping out of it.

Chopper had me sit down so he could check on my wound. When it came to the part when Chopper needed me to take off my shirt so he could clean it up, he had the boys leave. Though Sanji kept insisting he had to stay and hold my hand for support. It took Zoro's comments and Nami telling him to make him leave.

"What exactly happened out there?" Nami asked as Chopper dabbed my wound with rubbing alcohol.

I clinched one eye close from the stinging, "I don't know what but something possessed Zoro and he attacked me. He got me pretty good though." I stated.

"That sea horse you saw earlier was the one controlling Zoro." Robin stated.

"I thought something was off about that sea horse." I muttered.

"Saria," I turned my attention to Chopper, "The wound's pretty deep so I'm gonna have to stitch it up but all of my numbing medication is back at the ship." My eye started to twitch hearing that.

Stitches means a needle and a thread going through my skin…maybe Sanji should have stayed!

"No way in hell!" I yelled and tried to get away but Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to keep me in place.

"Saria stop it, you're gonna open up your wound again!" Chopper scolded.

"No way am I getting stitches!" I yelled at Chopper.

"I'm sorry but you have no choice! You can't be running around with how deep your wound is!" Chopper yelled back.

"Seriously, you can handle a steel blade cutting you but not a needle?" Nami asked snickering.

"Shut up, I have a fear of needles!" I yelled at Nami comically.

"Do you want us to get one of the boys?" Robin suggested.

I opened my mouth to retort back but then I stopped.

"We'll fetch one of them for ya." Nami said giving me a suggestive wink and went off with Robin.

"Nami's evil sometimes…isn't she." I stated after they left.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Chopper said nervously.

After waiting for a while we finally heard footsteps and I looked up and immediately paled. What were Nami and Robin thinking?! They sent…

"Hey Chopper, how's Saria doing?" Zoro's baritone voice spoke up.

"She's been better but she won't let me stitch her up." Chopper said and held up the needle used for stitching.

I turned my head and glared at Chopper and the needle.

"Saria just let Chopper stitch you up he knows what he's doing." Zoro stated bluntly.

"Shut up, unlike you I actually feel pain!" I yelled at Zoro.

"What're talking about? I feel pain too ya know!" Zoro yelled back.

"Zoro stop yelling at her! Saria has a fear of needles. She can't help it that she's afraid." Chopper scolded Zoro.

I heard Zoro sigh and sat down next to me and laid his swords on the ground next to him. He grabbed his bandanna off his arm which made me look at him confused. My sight turned black as he tied his bandanna around my eyes.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" I asked confused as I felt him shift behind me and my bare back rested against his clothed chest.

"What does it look like? I'm helping." Zoro stated and I felt his hand brush against my right hand and grabbed hold of it.

I flinched in pain as I felt the needle pierce my skin. I bit my lip to suppress a cry. It's bad enough Zoro's seeing me half naked with only my sports bra on to cover myself up, but I don't want him to see me as weak. Zoro must have sensed something was wrong, probably because he noticed I didn't squeeze his hand.

"You can squeeze my hand if it hurts you know. I'm not gonna judge you if that's what you're thinking." Zoro stated and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I didn't expect this at all from Zoro, this is a much kinder and softer side of the swordsman.

I flinched again from Chopper doing another stitch but this time I squeezed Zoro's hand. I heard Zoro let out a grunt in pain from my grip on his hand but he didn't say anything.

**10 Minutes of Pain Later...**

"Okay, I get it that I'm injured and everything but…do you really have to carry me?" I asked bluntly from my position of being carried on Zoro's back.

"Doctor's orders, you know what Chopper said." Zoro stated.

"Since when do you listen to that? Chopper's told me how you always rip off bandages." I commented

"I'm sorry Saria but we can't risk you ripping your stitches and running or walking will make them do so." Chopper said from the ground.

"I still don't get why moss head gets to carry Saria, and second off why the hell is she wearing your shirt?!" Sanji yelled outraged but didn't kick him due to Zoro being the one carrying me.

Oh right I should mention after Chopper finished stitching me up, Zoro had me wear his shirt since mine was covered in blood. Right now we were heading back to town to fetch the Waver that Nami left behind.

"Shut up you stupid love cook. I don't trust your perverted mind around her." Zoro argued.

"I could say the same thing about you. I don't trust your idiotic mind around her." Sanji fired back.

"Say that again, I dare ya!" Zoro yelled and stopped in his tracks as he and Sanji were glaring at each other.

Meanwhile, I just sat there with an unamused expression on my face. Nami on the other hand was at her ropes ends. Her eyes were closed, an irk mark on her forehead, and her fist was raised and shaking from frustration.

"Knock it off you two!" Nami yelled, whacking both Sanji and Zoro on the head.

The force caused both of their heads to jerk down and huge bumps formed.

"What the hell, Nami?!" Zoro yelled jerking his head towards her.

"Both of you get over it! Sanji, the reason why Zoro gets to carry Saria is because he was there with her so leave it." Nami stated sternly.

"Yes Nami dear!" Sanji sang out with a heart in his eye.

Nami then turned to Zoro, "And Zoro you're carrying Saria so no getting into fights. If her stitches rip out it'll be because of you." Nami stated.

My eyes widen in realization and I smacked Zoro on the head, adding another bump.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zoro yelled, craning his neck to look at me.

"For almost getting into a fight and ripping my stitches, I do not want to go through that again!" I yelled back at him.

"I wasn't going to fight! Besides you'd slow me down." That earned another smack on his head and another bump.

"Would you quit hitting me on the head?!" Zoro yelled comically.

"Then don't insult me!" I yelled back.

"I didn't insult you!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Saying I'll slow you down is insulting!"

"But that's the truth!"

***Whack***

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Not until you stop insulting me!"

"I wasn't!"

Minutes Later

Zoro and I glared at each other with teeth bared and growls coming from us. The rest of the crew tuned us out as we neared the town. I was still on Zoro's back but he had to his head turned me while he walked. How he knew where he was going was beyond me.

"Hey guys look!" We stopped are glaring contest hearing Usopp yell.

We turned where Usopp was pointing and it was the villagers coming towards us.

"They're probably here to give us a reward for taking out the memory thief." Nami said grinning which caused the others to get excited.

"If that's the case then why do they look mad?" I asked nervously and pointed at them.

"That's them, they're the memory thieves!" The boy from earlier shouted.

"Let's get 'em!" Our eyes widen seeing the villagers raise weapons and torches and started to chase after us.

"Agh! Why do they think we're the ones that did it?!" Usopp yelled as we ran.

"Well we ARE pirates after all, it's only natural that they'd blame us!" Sanji stated, "Nami, where's the Waver? We need to get out of here!" He asked.

"It's over this way!" Nami instructed and took the lead.

Nami reached the Waver which made the rest of us stop. Nami got onto the Waver and started the engine.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going straight through!" Nami yelled as she released the throttle and sped towards the crowd and pushed down the villagers.

"Sheese, she doesn't even care that she's mowing down innocent people." I muttered sweatdropping.

"Who cares? If we don't follow her we'll be stuck with an angry mob!" Usopp yelled and ran after Nami.

All of our eyes drifted towards each other than our jaws dropped.

"Nami, wait for us!" We all yelled and ran after her.

* * *

"Well good news is that your stitches didn't rip on our way here." Chopper announced as I put on a new white long sleeve opened collared shirt.

"Thanks Chopper, when do I come back to get the stitches out?" I asked, fixing the collar of my shirt.

"It wasn't that deep so about three days, and until then keep the stitches dry." Chopper called out as I exited the medical ward.

"We're on the water so no promises." I said and walked out into the crisp night air.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I walked over to the side of the Merry and leaned on the rail. I stared at the vast ocean with the full moon shining on the open waters. I grabbed the silver chain around my neck and pulled it out from under my shirt. At the end of the chain was a simple circular locket. I opened the locket and stared at the initials from my forgotten past: 'SK'.

"What does SK stand for?" I jumped hearing a voice behind me.

I lost my balance and was about to fall over the railing when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back. I fell to the deck with the person that saved me from going overboard.

The impact caused my wound start to ache again which caused me to clinch my eyes in pain.

"Hey are you okay? You didn't reopen your wound did ya?" I opened my eyes and saw Zoro's face awfully close to mine.

"Ah!" I let out a yelp and scrambled away from Zoro with a blush on my face.

"Well I guess that answer's that. So that locket of yours, what is it to you?" Zoro asked pointing to my locket.

I calmed down and my cheeks turned back to their normal color, "To be honest with you, I have no idea." I answered wrapping my hand around the locket.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How do you not know?"

"When I got rescued I was wearing it around my neck. It's part of the past that I've forgotten. I don't know what SK stands for but I wish I knew." I explained.

"Well if you don't know what it means to you, then why wear it?" I looked up at Zoro in shock and confusion.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm saying why wear it when you don't remember what it means to you?" Zoro repeated.

"Hm, I never thought of it that way before." I said crossing my legs and arms in thought.

"You really are Luffy's sister." I blinked rapidly and gave Zoro a blank stare. Zoro had a small smile on his face and was watching me in amusement.

"Oh what you mean this?" I cleared my throat and gave a large grin with my eyes closed, "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" I yelled imitating Luffy's voice.

Zoro threw his head back and let out a long deep laugh, "Hey that was pretty close to the real one." Zoro commented after he calmed down.

"If you think that's good than you should listen to my Nami imitation. Forget about adventure I only want the money!" Zoro once again erupted into laughter.

"That was pretty good too!" Zoro exclaimed and continued to laugh.

I started to laugh along with Zoro and the night air was soon filled with sounds of our laughter. I was kinda surprised that we didn't wake anyone up. I was laughing so hard that I fell on my back and my eyes were watering. Our laughter finally started to die down and eventually we completely stopped.

"I haven't done that since the last time I was with Luffy. We were by ourselves for some time so we found the littlest things to amuse us. Imitations were one of them." I informed and rested my head on my hands.

**No One's P.O.V**

"Heh, I'll admit that was amusing. You can act a lot like Luffy when you want to." Zoro waited to get a response but none came.

"Saria?" Zoro looked down at Saria to discover she was fast asleep.

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he watched Saria sleeping peacefully. How she could fall asleep that quickly was beyond him, and it was the same thing with Luffy. Their idiot captain could fall asleep anywhere and it looks like Saria can do the same thing.

Zoro let out a yawn and leaned his back against the Merry's railing. He was about to fall to sleep when he felt something warm on his lap. He opened one eye to inspect then both of his eyes snapped open. His mouth was agape and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Right in front of his eyes, Saria was subconsciously using his lap as a pillow. He didn't want to risk moving as that would most likely wake her up. Besides she did look kinda cute lik- Zoro shook his head to get rid of that thought coming across his mind.

Zoro, after much thought, gave up and leaned his head back against the wooden railing and place his arm over Saria in a protective manner. Soon Zoro fell asleep but unknown to the two sleeping swordsmen they were being watched.

Robin was watching from the woman's quarter's window and had a smile on her face from watching. She thought it was amazing how quickly everyone accepted Saria into the crew. Like their captain, she has this canny ability to make quick friends.

Robin let out a quiet chuckle as she watched Saria subconsciously grab Zoro's arm that was over her and held it to her chest like it was a stuffed animal. She would have to remember to wake Saria before Sanji got up to cook breakfast. If he found them like that he would for sure attack Zoro without a seconds notice. With that Robin turned away from the window and headed for her bed to finally get some sleep.

* * *

**Awe that was cute :3. Glad to see those two start to get closer together but I'm pretty sure Zoro's upset about hurting on his friends like that. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Journey to Water 7!"**


	6. Journey to Water 7

I let out a relaxed breath and shifted my feet into a stance. I swung down the wooden sword and started to slash the air.

We recently landed on an island and it was my turn to guard the Merry while the rest of the crew was away. I decided to past the time by training and testing out my healed left side. So far I got all movement back and the wound was now a scar, the scar that Zoro hates since he's the one that gave me it.

"Saria!" I lifted my head up in alert hearing Chopper and Usopp calling my name.

I ran over to the railing and I gasped lightly seeing them carrying a frozen Robin.

"What the hell happened to Robin?!" I yelled in panic.

"It's a long story, get some warm water going!" Chopper ordered.

"Right!" I nodded my head and rushed off to the bathroom.

I quickly turned on the showerhead, not caring about the warm water that was soaking my clothes.

Chopper and Usopp came behind me and set Robin in the already filled up tub.

"Where're the others?" I asked as Chopper and Usopp splashed water on Robin's face.

"Zoro, Sanji, and Nami aren't far behind but Luffy stayed to fight." Usopp explained.

"Fight who?" I asked.

"A Marine Admiral named Aokiji." My eyes widen hearing that name.

I haven't seen him since the Spade Pirates entered the Grand Line. We ran into him by pure bad luck, Ace was barely able to hold him off and so was I. If it wasn't for our crew's bravery we would have never been able to escape.

Ace was fine to face that icy bastard with his fire but Luffy's made out of rubber and rubber freezes easily!

"Where?" I demanded bluntly.

"The shoreline just to the northwest of us-" I interrupted Usopp mid sentence.

"Damnit Luffy, he can't take on an Admiral!" I sneered through my teeth and ran out.

"Wait, Saria you can't face him!" I heard Usopp yell.

I grabbed Kurogane, which was leaning against the mast, and ran over to the railing and jumped over it. I landed on the sandy beach and bolted northwest.

As I was running I saw Nami, Zoro, and Sanji coming into view. Zoro and Sanji had parts of their body that were frozen. Nami was the first to notice me.

"Saria, what are you doing here?!" Nami yelled.

"I'm gonna help Luffy, help Usopp and Chopper with Robin!" I yelled and went to run past them but I felt a strong hand grasp my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hold on! You can't just go chargin' over there without backup!" Zoro yelled, using his non frozen hand to grip my arm.

"Luffy needs help! He can't handle Aokiji on his own!" I yelled and tried to pull my arm free but Zoro kept a tight grip.

"What makes you think you can? Look what he did to me and the cook!" Zoro yelled and held up his frozen left hand and arm. I could see Sanji's right shin was frozen too.

I gritted my teeth in anger, "Because I've faced him before!" Zoro, Nami, and Sanji stared at me in shock.

"You've…faced him before?" Nami spoke out softly.

"When I was part of Ace's crew, and even Ace had a hard time and he had the winning element on his side! Now let go of me so I can help my brother!" I yelled yanking my arm out of Zoro's slacking grip and continued to run down the beach, leaving those three to stare at my retreating back.

I ignored my throbbing upper arm. I already know there were red marks where Zoro's hand was and it'll probably bruise later on, yet another thing for Zoro to feel guilty about.

I saw icicles up ahead and ice covering the landscape. Then I saw a frozen Luffy with Aokiji walking away. Anger pulsed through my veins seeing Luffy frozen.

"Aokiji!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Aokiji stopped and calmly turned around to see me. I stopped in front of Luffy and had a hold of an unsheathed Kurogane in my right hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Demon Sword Saria. I haven't seen you since our little run in. Is Fire Fist here too?" Aokiji asked turning fully to me.

"Ace is no longer my captain. The Spade Pirates broke apart months ago. I'm with the Straw Hats now." I informed.

"I see, well it looks like I lost that bet." I looked at Aokiji confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting a bit pissed at that.

"A couple of us Admirals made a bet if the Spade Pirates ever broke apart. I said that the First Mate, you, would make your own crew and become a notorious Pirate Captain. I always was bad at gambling." Aokiji stated calmly and started to leave.

"Hey! Where're do you think you're going?!" I yelled at him.

He stopped and turned his head towards me, "Think of it as the World Government paying their debt to Straw Hat for taking down Crocodile." My tense shoulders went slack and Aokiji walked away out of sight.

"Saria!" I didn't bother to turn around to Sanji's voice calling me.

I kept staring where Aokiji was. He let us go…just like that? All because Luffy took down one of the Warlords that the World Government couldn't control?

"Hey, Saria are you alright?" I heard Sanji say softly and stepped in front of me.

"Hey, snap out of it." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Zoro snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Zoro, Sanji? Hey you guys aren't frozen anymore." I stated seeing the ice on them gone.

"Yeah we defrosted ourselves as soon as we got to the ship then we came running back here." Sanji stated.

"What happened to that Admiral guy and where's Luffy?" Zoro asked looking around.

"Aokiji left and…Luffy's right next to us." I said pointing to the frozen Luffy right next to me.

"Oh crap, that was him?! I thought it was just a piece of ice!" Zoro yelled in shock.

"We better get him to the ship fast so Chopper can defrost him." Sanji informed and both of them went over to try and lift Luffy.

"Be careful with him, he's made out of rubber so he can snap easier than a regular human." That caused Sanji and Zoro to stop what they were doing and look at me then Luffy and both looked nervous.

"You know there are some things we don't need to know." Zoro stated as he helped Sanji carefully pick up Luffy.

"I thought you guy's would've known that. Put a rubber band in the freezer over night take it out and just a slight pull makes it snap in half." I stated casually and sheathed Kurogane and made my way back to the ship.

"Yeah, we really didn't need to know that." Zoro repeated.

* * *

I was sitting inside the crow's nest trying to think with the background noise of Chopper and Usopp laughing as Luffy made jokes about him being frozen.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" I looked up to see Zoro looking down at me.

"Oh, yeah sure." I said moving over to make room.

Zoro climbed into the crow's nest and for a while we just sat next to each other in silence.

"Is your arm okay? I didn't mean to grab you that hard." Zoro broke the silence.

"It's fine, it didn't bruise like I thought it would." I answered.

"And your-"

"My side's fine too, Zoro you need to stop acting so guilty alright? You didn't mean to hurt me so it's an accident." I stated, looking at him.

"Hey Saria, Zoro you guys gotta try this!" I heard Luffy yell from below.

"What now?" Zoro grumbled out.

We both tried to stand up at the same time but due to the small space of the crow's nest we bumped into each other's heads.

"Ow, okay maybe one at a time?" I suggested, rubbing my forehead.

"Sounds good, you go first." Zoro said rubbing his own head.

I popped my head over the top of the crow's nest and looked down at Luffy who was eating something.

"Try what exactly?" I called from the crow's nest.

"It's Paille! Sanji made it so it's really good!" Luffy yelled holding up a plate.

"I made you some, Saria-swan!" Sanji yelled from the deck holding out a plate and doing his weird dance.

"No thanks Sanji, I'm not hungry right now. Maybe Zoro wants it." I informed.

"Yeah, sure I am kinda hungry." Zoro said standing up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing up there with Saria, moss head?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"We were just talking you stupid love cook! Just hand over the food!" Zoro yelled back.

"No way, I made it for Saria not you!" Sanji yelled.

"Hey Sanji, it make me happy if you let Zoro eat it." I said sweetly.

"Of course, anything for you Saria-swan!" Sanji yelled with a heart in his eye.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm not that hungry." Zoro stated.

"Oh just swallow your pride and eat." I retorted rolling my eyes.

Zoro let out an annoyed groan but jumped off the crow's nest anyway.

I looked out back into the ocean and I noticed something moving. I looked closer at it. Maybe it's a Sea King? No it's too small…it's…it's a frog?!

My jaw dropped, not only that but it was a frog doing a front crawl!

"Guys look over there!" I yelled down to the deck and pointed to the frog.

"What is it? Land?" Usopp asked calmly.

"No, it's a frog doing the front crawl!" I yelled comically.

"A what?!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro yelled.

They got up and scrambled to the railing and their jaws dropped.

"Ah no way! A frog swimming the front crawl!" Usopp yelled.

"Take out the paddles, we're gonna catch him!" Luffy yelled.

"Right!" Chopper yelled and ran into the supply room in his Heavy Point and came back out with the paddles.

"Saria, where's it heading?" Usopp called up.

"Full speed ahead at 2 o'clock!" I yelled back down.

Zoro and Chopper got one paddle and Usopp and Luffy got the other and started to paddle.

"Hey! Why are we changing course!?" Nami yelled walking out of the kitchen.

"Saria spotted a huge frog with scars all over his body. We're gonna catch him for barbeque no matter what!" Luffy yelled.

"You're gonna eat him!?" Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and I yelled at Luffy.

"Hey Saria, tell me if you see a Light House over there!" Nami yelled pointing at a direction.

I look over where she's pointing and she's right.

"Yep, but it's just a Light House no island!" I replied.

"Saria, where's the frog!?" Luffy yelled.

"Forget about the frog!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"The frog is going in the direction of Light House as well." Robin answered calmly.

"First you wash the frog with white wine. Then you coat it with flour and fry it." Sanji described how to serve it.

"Sanji, Robin not you too!" Nami yelled at them.

"Hey when you put it that way Sanji, frog does sound good!" I called down at Sanji.

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy yelled.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Nami yelled outraged.

As we grew closer to the Light House I noticed the frog stopped and land on something in the water. I furrowed my eyebrows, why'd he stop?

"Hey guys, you hear that?" Sanji asked.

I listened closely and Sanji was right, I was hearing something.

"What is that?" Chopper asked hearing it too.

That's when I heard a whistle but it sounded like a train whistle. I turned my head to the left and my eyes almost bulged out of my skull.

"It's a train!" I yelled in panic.

The train was coming fast and it was going to hit us!

"Turn 180 degrees now!" Nami ordered Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro.

With Nami's commands we barely dodged the train and when we landed in the water I was launched out of the crow's nest.

"Aaaahhhh!" I yelled as I flew through the air with my arms and legs flailing.

**Splash!**

I swam to the surface of the water and spat out the sea water in my mouth. I let out a sigh as I treaded in the water. I noticed the frog was still there and I flinched when he got hit by the train.

"Why is a train out in the ocean and how is it even working?" I muttered to myself.

"Man over board!" I heard Usopp yell.

I turned my attention to the Merry and the crew ran to the side to see me in the water.

"Saria, how'd you get over there?" Luffy asked confused.

"I got launched from the crow's nest." I replied and I noticed a train station and there was a little girl talking to an old lady.

"Hey guys, over there." I said taking one arm out of the water and pointing to the two.

"Saria, think you can swim over there?" Nami asked.

"Already planning on it." I said a dove down in the water and started to do the breaststroke underwater.

I came back up near the edge of the train station and when I did there was a hand in front of my face. I looked to the owner of the hand but I already knew it was Zoro.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said grabbing his hand and with one swift movement he pulled me out of the water and onto the concrete ground.

"That's a weird way to go swimming in your clothes there." The old lady said laughing. Okay…so she's drunk.

"Trust me, I didn't plan on it. I'm gonna change into some dry clothes." I announced and headed back for the Merry.

* * *

I walked out of the woman's quarters putting on my black over shirt jacket with purple palm leaves. I was wearing a light blue tank top, blue jeans, black boots, my normal red sash around my waist, and my blue-black bandanna tied around my head.

I noticed everyone was back on the ship and we just took off from the train station.

"We leaving?" I asked Nami.

"Yep, Kokoro and Chimney told us up ahead is Water 7 and it's supposed to be a city filled with Shipwrights." Nami stated.

"Great, but you think we can find one willing to join a pirate crew?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet we can!" Luffy yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"Sheese Saria, you're bringing everyone down. You sounded like Zoro just now." I turned my head and gave an annoyed look towards Usopp.

"I'm going back up to the crow's nest." I muttered and turned around without another word.

**No One's P.O.V**

Everyone looked at one another then towards Saria who just climbed into the crow's nest.

"What's wrong with Saria? She's been acting like this ever since she ran off to help Luffy." Usopp asked.

"I think I know." Sanji spoke up.

"Yeah, she told Sanji, me and Zoro something on that day. Turns out, Saria's faced Aokiji before when she use to be part of Ace's crew apparently. I think it brought back some memories she's tried to forget." Nami stated.

Robin looked up at crow's nest and had an understanding look on her face. It was as if Robin knew what Saria was going through and didn't blame her for acting the way she's been doing.

**Saria's P.O.V**

I had my knees up to my chest and I had my arms wrapped around my legs and my head resting on my arms. I was staring at the bottom of the crow's nest just in though.

My eyes narrowed as the same memories played in my head and I subconsciously grabbed the back of my left shoulder.

"Land ho! Land hooo!" I heard Usopp and Chopper yell excitedly.

That snapped me out of my daze and I decided to see what they spotted. I sat up just enough to see over the crow's nest and the sight nearly took my breath away.

Water 7 was a beautiful city with what looked to be a large fountain in the center of the city. I sat back down as I felt the ship change course to find a dock and I smiled slightly hearing the crew going crazy down bellow.

Once I felt the ship dock I suddenly felt a jerk which caused me to instinctively use my arms and legs to brace myself.

"Hey what are you doing Zoro!?" I heard Usopp yelled.

"I barely tugged it!" I heard Zoro yelled.

"Idiot, Saria's still up in the crow's nest!" I heard Sanji yell.

"She's fine, I got it!" I heard Zoro yelled back at most likely Sanji.

I felt the crow's nest shift back into its original place and this time it stayed. I laid back down and I felt my eyes start to get heavy from staying in the same position for some time. Before my eyes closed the last thing I saw was an image of the past. Me and Ace with the Spade Pirates…

**No One's P.O.V**

"Hey sh! Quiet down one of 'em is asleep!" A hush voice sneered.

"There's one more in the crow's nest asleep, boss." Another hush voice reported.

"Alright, you guys get the one in the crow's nest. We'll get this guy." The boss ordered.

Two of the burly men wearing weird overall looking clothes with a star in the center, were walking up the crow's nest on either side.

They made it to the top and both of them snickered.

"Hey, it's a woman too and not just any woman. It's Demon Sword Saria and she's sleeping like a baby." One of them whispered.

"With her plus that Pirate Hunter that's a total of 120 million Beries." The other snickered.

"Let's kill her and go." The other one said getting a dagger out.

"Here goes!" The one with the dagger hushed loudly and thrust the dagger forward.

**Thunk!**

Both men blinked stupidly seeing the dagger lodged in the wood. She dodged it!

"Is she messing with us?" The one without the dagger hushed angrily.

A light snore came from the sleeping female pirate and both bounty hunters growled in anger.

"That witch! Kill her!" The one that had the dagger pulled out his sword and went to cut Saria but the blade was stopped.

The two looked in shock seeing the blade was stopped by two fingers gripping the blade between the two digits.

"Who the hell," The two men eeped hearing the deadly tone coming from Saria, "Do you think you are waking me up?" Saria looked up and shot them a death glare.

Both men turned white and froze now they understood why Saria is called "Demon Sword".

"I asked you a question." Saria demanded lowly and with a quick turn of her wrist she broke off the tip of the blade.

"If you want to know we're here for the bounty on your head and the Pirate Hunter." The one with the sword stated with a smirk.

Wrong thing to say…

Saria stood up and grabbed both men by the straps of their overalls and smacked their skulls together. She then proceeded to throw both men overboard.

**Saria's P.O.V**

I growled in annoyance as I dusted my hands off. Those jerks woke me up from my nap!

"Hey Saria, you alright!?" Zoro called from the deck.

"Yeah, just a couple of idiots woke me up." I said and jumped over the crow's nest.

"Same here, well I'm going back to sleep." Zoro said sitting back down.

"The other's gone into town?" I asked but I was responded by a snore.

"That answers that." I muttered looking at the sleeping Zoro.

I turned around and headed towards the city.

* * *

**Wow looks like Saria's encounter with Aokiji really messed with her mind. Not to mention she's pretty good at dodging in her sleep. And she thinks Zoro's nuts for being on guard when sleeping when she doesn't even realize she does it herself too. Tune in for the next chapter: "Straw Hats Revenge!"**


	7. Straw Hats Revenge!

"There sure is lot of people living on an island that's below sea level." I muttered to myself as I walked down the streets.

"You there stop! Excuse me, young lady!" I stopped hearing a man's voice and running footsteps.

I turned around and a man in his late twenties with short cropped red-orange hair, brown eyes, wearing black pants, black shoes, and a green shirt. He caught up to me and stopped in front of me panting slightly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, fully turning to the man.

"I'm sorry for chasing you down but I happen to notice you walk past my store. I couldn't help but notice your sword." The man said pointing towards Kurogane.

"You mean Kurogane?" I said placing my hand on its hilt and looked down at Kurogane then back at the man.

"Kurogane, so that's its name. It's very fitting, a legendary black bladed sword. I've never seen one in real life only in books." The man said kneeling down to look at Kurogane's scabbard.

"Huh thanks…" I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Oh my apologies, I should have introduced myself. My name is Puck. I'm the local sword shop owner in Water 7. I sell the finest blades in all of Water 7." Puck introduced.

"A sword shop owner huh? Puck, I think you can help me out." I said grinning.

"Oh of course anything, as long as I can see Kurogane." Puck bargained.

"You got yourself a deal." I said holding out my hand.

"Then follow me." Puck said shaking my hand and leading me to his store.

I followed him into this store and he put the "Closed" sign up on the window and blacked out the blinds.

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm selling a black blade sword. There are some thieves in this part of town that would love to get their hands on that." Puck said as he shut the other blinds.

"I've been targeted for Kurogane before but that was before I got my bounty." I admitted.

"I thought I recognized you, Satsuma Saria correct?" I nodded my head.

"Alright, what can I do for you Miss Satsuma?" Puck asked going behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a second sword. I use to have two but the other one broke." I informed.

"I see it seems like your other one wasn't a high quality sword like Kurogane." Puck stated.

"Actually it was one of my prototypes. I was experimenting on combining certain metals and tried it for a blade. As you can see it didn't end so well." I informed.

"A swordsman and a bladesmith, what an uncommon combination." Puck stated.

"Yes and thank you for getting my profession correct. You have no idea how many times I've been called a blacksmith." I thanked Puck.

"Oh I bet, people need to learn that bladesmiths only-"

"Forge weapons." I finished Puck's sentenced along with him causing us to laugh.

"You know what. I think I have the perfect sword for you in the back. Normally I would never give this sword to anyone, but I think if you're wielding a black blade then that means you are a very skilled swordsman." Puck stated.

"And my bounty kinda speaks for itself." I added.

Puck laughed again, "You're funny, and I like it. I'll go fetch the sword for you." Puck disappeared into the back.

A minute later he came out with a sword in a deep violet sheath with a golden color guard in the shape of a four pointed star. It's hilt wrapped in pale red cloth and golden pommel at the end. I instantly felt drawn to the sword you could tell it was definitely a beautifully crafted sword.

"Oh wow." I said in amazement.

"I knew a bladesmith such as yourself would appreciate the beauty of this sword, but I must warn you this is not an ordinary sword." Puck warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This sword is known as Nidai Kitetsu, the second strongest Kitetsu sword forged and one of the 21 Great Grade Swords. Kitetsu blades however…"

"Are cursed." I finished the sentence.

"How did you know that?" Puck asked confused.

"A friend of mine has Sandai Kitetsu." I answered.

"And he's still alive?" Puck said in amazement.

"He says his luck surpasses the curse." I replied chuckling.

"I see…would you like to test out Nidai?" Puck asked offering Nidai to me.

I picked up Nidai by its sheath and I could instantly feel the power running through the blade. I took it with both hands and slowly unsheathed Nidai.

The sound of metal ringing filled the air as Nidai was completely unsheathed. The curved white edge of the blade showed a blue color with a pattern of flames on it. Much like Sandai's but Nidai's is blue not purple.

I brought the blade close to my face and shifted it to where I could see my reflection in the polished steel. I narrowed my eyes at the blade for a few seconds. Then in one quick strike I spun around and struck the wooden counter.

Seconds later a good half a foot of the corner of the counter separated in a nice clean even cut. Puck stared at me wide eyed as I stood up and nodded my head slightly at Nidai.

"Not bad, doesn't like to listen but not bad." I complimented Nidai and sheathed it back in its scabbard.

"Incredible, I've seen other swordsman try to strike with Nidai before but every time the blade bounced back and cut them. Hell it even cut me and I have years of experience under my belt." Puck said and lifted up part of his shirt to show a deep scar just above his hip where Nidai had pierced him.

"Tell me, how did you make it listen?" Puck asked interested.

"Easy, I just told Nidai that I'm the boss and you listen to your master." I said shrugging.

"Master, does that mean…?" Puck trailed off.

"Yep," I let out a huge grin, "I'll take Nidai off your hands. How much is it?" I asked.

"For Nidai? Free of charge, I thought I would never sell that cursed sword!" Puck said happily.

"Thanks Puck, and for my gratitude here," I unhooked Kurogane from its holster and handed it to Puck, "Try Kurogane out." I said winking.

Puck gave me an astonish look, "Are you sure?" I nodded.

Puck carefully took Kurogane from my hands and unsheathed it. Puck admired Kurogane's blade for a good full minute before swinging it down.

"Amazing, it's so light yet you can feel the power of the swing in the blade. I never held such a magnificent piece of steel in my life before." Puck sheathed Kurogane back in its scabbard and handed it back to me.

"Thank you Saria, for letting me hold Kurogane. It's an experience I will never forget." Puck said bowing his head as I took Kurogane.

"Anytime and thanks for Nidai, Puck." I said and hooked both Kurogane and Nidai on their holsters on my left hip.

I turned around and walked out of the shop. I placed my hand on top of Nidai's hilt. It'll grow to respect me in due time and start to listen to its new master.

* * *

"What do you mean the Merry can never sail again?!" I yelled in shock.

I made it back to the Merry where Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper were already there. I was just told by Zoro that he was informed the Merry could never sail again.

"That's what the shipwright guy said." Zoro stated.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I muttered staring down at the wooden deck.

"Guys!" I lifted my head hearing Nami's voice.

"Nami's back." Chopper announced.

"Why is she alone? Where's Luffy and Usopp? Nami, did something happen!?" Sanji called out.

Zoro and I shared a glance we both got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Stop, stop!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Didn't Nami say Usopp was somewhere around here?" Sanji asked as he, Chopper, and I got off the row boat.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Zoro asked.

"Like you're one to talk!" I yelled comically at Zoro.

"Hey guys there's blood over there." Chopper pointed out.

"He seriously went on his own, in his condition!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"No way…he went there..?" Zoro questioned as he got off the rowboat.

That's when I heard a familiar sound yelling that sounded a lot like-

Luffy suddenly came from the sky and smacked into the building next to us and bounced off the wall and road and landed in the water.

"Help!" Luffy gurgled out.

"Luffy!?" We all yelled in shock and Sanji dove in to save our idiot captain.

Sanji pulled him out and placed him on the cobblestone road.

"What the hell where you thinking, Luffy!? Jumping from that height when you know this city is surrounded by water!" I scolded my little brother.

"I tried to fly down like the shipwright guy and find Usopp." Luffy said in a raspy voice.

Luffy started to freak out and Sanji started to explain what was going on while I noticed something.

"Hey guys," They stopped talking and turned towards me, "I think there's one good thing about Usopp being badly injured." I said turning my head towards them with a solemn look on my face.

"He left a blood trail." I said pointing to the specs of blood on the cobblestone road.

The others said nothing and Luffy took the lead by rushing off with us following.

* * *

We stood in silence while standing over a beaten, bruised, bloody, and unconscious Usopp. Chopper was checking him to make sure he was still alive.

"Is he breathing, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"He's alive. He'll be okay." Chopper informed.

"Wait here a little bit more, Usopp." Luffy spoke up softly.

I clutched my fist around Nidai's hilt tight enough to where my knuckles turned white. I used my free hand to pull down my bandana just above my eyes.

I looked up with anger held in my eyes and so were the others. They were getting serious as well. Luffy cracking his knuckles, Sanji lighting a cigarette, Zoro tying his own bandana on his head, and Chopper's monster side was beginning to show.

"Let's end this." Luffy said darkly as we began to march towards the Franky House.

As we walked towards the house the doors open to reveal an almost giant size human going through.

"Huh?" That was all he could get out before Luffy hit him with a quick punch sending him flying backwards.

"You're Straw Hat Luffy!" One of the guys yelled and the rest of them started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, are you here for your money? Look how many people we have compared to you five little guys! I'll teach you a lesson then turn in your heads for the bounty money!" The same guy yelled.

We just stood there in silence which confused the Franky Family as to why we weren't attacking.

"So you're that softy long nose's captain?" All of us sent a death glare towards the Franky Family, "You must have a death wish to break in here with that level of strength! I'll give you a free hit, shorty." I smirked at that, famous last words.

"Gum-Gum..!" Luffy yelled and started to rapidly punch the big guy that mocked us.

"Eh, what's he doing?" The big guy asked, not even fazed by the attack.

"Hahaha, he's using his fists!? Not even a cannon can scratch that super armor!" The other members laughed.

"That's enough boy! Let me show you how to fight correctly!" The big guy laughed.

He went to raise his axe but before that…

"Cannon!" Luffy yelled and hit the guy's armor hard.

Luffy broke through the armor and made the guy fall to the ground.

"Aaaahhh! He broke through the super armor!" They started to act in terror and tried to reason with us.

"Fire the cannons!" One of the guys yelled.

Zoro unsheathed all three swords and ran in front of us as the cannon balls came towards us.

"Three Sword Style: Rock Hunting!" Zoro easily sliced through all the iron cannon balls.

The pieces of the cannon balls blew up but Zoro wasn't done yet.

"Those cannon balls were made of iron!" The guys yelled.

Zoro charged at the cannons and did one quick slash and cut the cannon clear through.

"Even the cannon!?" The guys yelled.

"Escape through the back door!" One of them yelled but Sanji quickly stopped them in their tracks.

Sanji landed on one the guys' head, "You should've done your homework when picking who to rob from! Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji yelled and spun around and kicked all of them and sent them crashing into the ground.

"Go through the windows!" Now it was mine and Chopper's turn.

"Rumble…Horn Point!" Chopper turned into his Horn Point and charged at them.

"Sword Style..!" I chanted as I unsheathed Nidai and Kurogane and charged towards the other half.

"Rose Coronet!" Chopper hit several of them with his horns.

"Dual Dragon Strike!" I sliced through several of the guys with Nidai and Kurogane.

We sent all of the guys trying to escape flying back where they were originally.

"L-let's talk about this! It's the 200 million we got from the Pinocchio guy right? Well we don't have that money anymore! Our boss, Franky, already took the money and went shopping! He's probably already on his way in the sea train! We have no idea where he's going either! So it's no use wreaking havoc when you can't get back your 200 million back anymore-"

"Hey," The guy stopped mid sentence and froze seeing me right in front of him, "Shut up."

**Smack!**

Kurogane's scabbard smacked into the guys face like a baseball bat and sent him flying into the wall.

"Zambai!"The rest of the Franky Family yelled in panic.

"You talk too much. Also it's not about the money anymore. That's right. You ticked us off so now…we're gonna pulverize you!" Luffy declared causing the whole Franky Family to look at us with fear in their eyes.

* * *

We completely turned the Franky House into a pile of rubble with its members scattered along with the rubble.

Zoro, Sanji, and I were among the rubble talking while Luffy was sitting on a piece of metal rubble looking at the horizon.

"So what now? We go after Franky?" Sanji asked.

"He's probably long gone by now." I discouraged and shook my head.

"Well do we wait here? I don't think he'll be back any time soon." Zoro stated.

"Okay, I'm done! Come lift him up!" Chopper called from his spot over by Usopp.

"We're wasting time here, let's head back. Nami is alone on the ship, Robin's missing, and the ship is breaking down." Sanji advised standing up.

"Luffy!" I called out, standing up as well.

"The ship…" We stopped and stared at Luffy in silence.

"I've decided…it's time to… say goodbye to the Merry." Luffy announced.

* * *

**A lot of things happened in this chapter. We find out Saria use to fight with two swords and now has a Kitetsu Sword and we get to see it in action! But what's gonna happen to the Merry and how is the crew going to react? Find out in the next chapter: "Falling Apart". **


	8. Falling Apart

I was sitting on my favorite spot on the Merry for one last time: the crow's nest. I heard Chopper announce that Usopp was awake and Luffy being excited that he was awake.

"Hey Saria!" I looked down to see Sanji calling me without adding the "swan" for once.

"Do you see Robin anywhere?" He asked.

I looked around the area but shook my head, "No, she's not anywhere." I responded.

"When is she coming back?" Sanji muttered scratching the back of his head, "Anyway, you heard Chopper. Usopp's awake, so come on down." Sanji informed me and headed into the kitchen.

I jumped down and started for the kitchen until I stopped and looked up at the crow's nest one last time. I placed my hand on Merry's mast and a solemn look spread across my face.

"I'm sorry Merry…" I muttered and continue to make my way to the kitchen.

I opened the door to the kitchen just in time to hear Luffy shout…

"Merry is going to die!" Silence filled the room as I stood there and watch Luffy and Usopp being restrained from attacking one another.

"No one can fix it no matter what. Otherwise I would never have made this decision!" Luffy declared.

"But this ship, she took us all the way here didn't she!?" Usopp yelled slamming his hands on the floor.

"Yeah, but now it's only a matter of time before it sinks." Luffy stated.

"What are you talking about Luffy?" Usopp demanded.

"I'm not kidding, it's the truth! The shipwright said we won't make it to the next island no matter what!" Luffy argued.

"Do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?" Usopp asked.

"What!?" Luffy said in a dangerous tone.

"Just because a few shipwrights say she can't be saved, she's going to die!? She came all the way with us! Be it giant waves or deadly sea-battle, the Merry is a friend that came through it all with us! You're going to leave her here to die!?" Usopp declared.

I watched in silence as Luffy just stood there silently not answering.

"Is the Merry just a tool for you!?" Usopp yelled and started to cough.

"Usopp, stop! You need to rest!" Chopper demanded.

"What would you know!?" Luffy yelled, sitting on top of the kitchen table.

"Luffy." Sanji warned, knowing where this was heading.

"There is no shipwright on this ship. That's why we needed one to take a look for us!" Luffy informed.

"Big deal! We don't need 'em! I'll fix her like I always have!" Usopp declared and struggled to get up.

"Stop, Usopp!" Sanji ordered.

"It's decided then. Everyone, give me a hand! First, we'll buy wood from the shipyard. Time to get busy!" Usopp ordered.

I closed my eyes and silently shook my head, Usopp wasn't getting it.

"You're not a shipwright, Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey, Luffy!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Yeah but so what, this isn't their ship! They don't care about her! They're just lying to us! I don't believe it! We'll fix our own ship! I'll never give up on this ship! Are you all idiots!? Are you gonna listen to those shipwright dogs!?" Usopp yelled storming over to Luffy and grabbing him by his red vest.

"The Straw Hats I know wouldn't fall for something like this! They would believe in the Going Merry's strength and fortitude! Stop bluffing, brat! Don't say "I've decided" like you're a real captain! I've misjudged you Monkey D. Luffy!" Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"Stop Usopp! Luffy didn't-"

"Shut up, Nami!" Luffy ordered Nami putting his hand in front of Nami before she got too close.

"I've made my decision and I'm not changing it! We're changing ships and we're going to say goodbye to the Merry right here!" Luffy declared.

"I won't allow it!" Usopp argued.

"Calm down! Stop yelling at each other!" Sanji yelled but it was just adding more fuel to the fire.

"Listen Luffy, no one can ruthlessly move forward in cold blood like you! I can't leave behind a wounded comrade and I won't!" Usopp yelled.

"That's stupid, ships and people are two different things!" Luffy argued.

"They're the same! Going Merry is alive! You've probably wanted a new ship since the start! You're just too careless about leaving the Going Merry!" I closed my eyes, wrong thing to say Usopp.

This was a hard decision for Luffy to make and you're shoving it right back in his face. Talk about rubbing salt in an open wound.

"Don't talk like you know everything, bastard!" Luffy yelled pinning Usopp to the ground.

"You're not the only one that cares about Merry!" Luffy declared.

"If you care then you won't want to change ships!" Usopp argued.

"Fine! If you don't like my decision, then just lea-"

"Idiot!" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy and stopping him mid-sentence.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled out in shock.

"Luffy, what are you thinking? Calm down before you say something you'll regret!" Sanji yelled at our captain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No that's fine Luffy. Since that's what you really feel." Usopp spoke up bitterly, still lying on the floor.

"What did you say!?" Luffy demanded already back in his bad mood.

"Leaving behind crewmates that are just dead weight keeps you from moving forward. If you want to leave behind this ship, then leave me behind too!" Usopp declared.

"Usopp, you can't be serious!" Sanji retorted.

"No, I've thought about it. I knew I would never be able to catch up to any of you. As of today I'm nothing but useless cargo that can't even hold onto money. In the future I'll probably get you guys into more trouble. There's no doubt you want a useless crew member like me. Luffy, your goal is to become King of the Pirates but I never wanted to go that far. If you think back when I joined…I only went because you invited me. The fate that brought us together is only so strong. Since we don't have the same goals we should go our separate ways!" Usopp yelled and ran towards me where I stood at the exit.

"Hey Usopp, where are you going!? Saria, stop him!" Nami yelled at me.

I ignored Nami's order and turned sideways for Usopp to pass by me.

"Saria, I said stop him not let him go!" Nami yelled at me.

"It's Usopp's choice not ours. We have no say in it." I retorted calmly.

"How can you say that!? Yes we do!" Nami yelled angrily and grabbed the collar of my over shirt jacket and I continued to stay calm.

"Enough! We don't need any more fighting!" Sanji yelled pulling Nami off of me.

Nami's bottom lip trembled before she pulled out of Sanji's grasp and ran outside.

"Usopp, come back!" Nami yelled.

The others ran out as well while Zoro calmly walked out and stopped next to me.

"You okay?" He asked glancing down at me.

"Quit asking me that…you should know." I retorted crossing my arms and looked at the ground while a single tear trailed down my cheek.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I challenge you to a duel!" I heard Usopp yelled from outside.

I bit my lip. The ship that once brought our crew together was now tearing us apart. I already lost one crew…I don't want to lose this one too.

Zoro just watch me in silence, I think he knew I was slowly being beaten down to my breaking point.

* * *

"Saria, wait where are you going!?" Nami yelled after me.

I walked along the solid ground that led back to Water 7 with a bag filled my stuff flung behind my shoulder.

"I'm heading to the hotel we agreed to stay at downtown. I'm not going to watch a fight between two friends." I informed and continued walking.

"Hey Saria, while you're out there can you look for Robin?" Sanji called from the ship.

"Will do." I responded giving him a backwards wave.

"Sanji, Zoro aren't you guys going to stop her?" I heard Nami ask.

"If Saria doesn't want to watch then she doesn't have to." I heard Zoro state simply.

"Besides I think it's better if one of us try's to search for Robin instead of just sitting here." I heard Sanji add.

I was glad to get out of ear shot after that. I don't get it how they can watch a fight between two friends who knew each other so well. Ever since I joined the crew Luffy told me how he met every single crew member and how they ended up joining the crew. He has a connection to Usopp a lot deeper than the others. Yasopp, Usopp's father, is part of Shanks' crew and that's all Yasopp could talk about to Luffy…it was about Usopp.

I stopped at the entrance of Water 7 as I heard an explosion go off from behind me. The duel had started.

I clenched my hand around the rope holding up my bag and clenched my jaw together. Usopp quit the crew and Robin's missing…the Straw Hats…are falling apart!

I pulled down my bandana to try and block out the tears that were streaming down my face.

What is it with my luck every time after I run into Aokiji? The Spade Pirates were taken over by the Whitebeard Pirates not even a week after running across Aokiji, and now this. Or is Aokiji right? Maybe I'm not meant to be part of a crew? That I seem to be more of a captain than a lackey and I should take this as a sign to leave as well and start my own crew.

Out of anger and frustration, I smacked my fist against the stone wall of the Water 7 entrance.

"What are you doing to my head…Aokiji!?" I sneered, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm from the hitting the wall.

* * *

**Oh man things aren't looking good. The Straw Hats are slowly being broken apart and Saria notices it right away. We get to find out what's been running through Saria's head all this time. Aokiji's words struck hard and now she's questioning everything. Hopefully she gets back to her senses. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Search for Robin!"**


	9. Search for Robin!

"Did you hear the news!? Iceberg was shot!" I stopped walking and listened to the conversation between two men.

"Who do you think did it?" One of them asked.

"I have a feeling it might have to do something with the destruction of the Franky House. Maybe Franky did it out of rage?" The other guessed.

"Nah, I heard a bunch of pirates tore down the Franky House maybe they targeted Iceberg too?" I narrowed my eyes at that, we didn't harm Iceberg.

"**Attention, this is an announcement!"** I looked up at one of the loudspeakers that was blaring.

"**The Water 7 Forecast Department has officially declared an Aqua Laguna warning for the entire island! I repeat-!"**

"Saria-swan!" I turned around knowing whose voice that was.

Sanji ran up to me while doing his little dance with a heart in his eye. Chopper was right behind him in his Walk Point.

"Hey Sanji, Chopper." I greeted.

"We saw your stuff at the hotel but the manager said you left as soon as you dropped it off. Where did you go?" Chopper asked tilting his head.

I let out a fake grin, "It was nothing. I just needed to clear my head a little that's all. No need to worry Chopper." I assured and patted his hat.

"Okay, if you say so." Chopper replied grinning.

Sanji was sending me a look like he didn't believe me and knew something was up but he let it slide.

"So you guys know what that Aqua Laguna announcement was about?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, apparently it's a high tide and part of the city's going to be emerged in water." My eyes widen hearing that.

"Why would people live on an island that's below sea level? That's extremely dangerous." I wondered.

"I don't know, but you mind helping us look for Robin before the storm comes?" Sanji asked seriously.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'll help." I agreed.

* * *

"Hey did you hear!? A huge high tide called Aqua Laguna is suppose to come in tonight at midnight!" I rolled my eyes as I hid behind a rock.

Could they make that conversation seem anymore fake? Chopper thought we should at least warn Usopp but without him actually seeing us. I stayed hidden behind a rock with Chopper and Sanji were having a very loud conversation.

"Hey, that's one of the pirates right!? Yeah that's Demon Sword Saria! I bet you she helped try to kill Iceburg!" My eyes widen seeing a mob of men with sharp objects in their hands running towards me.

"Oh crap, what now!?" I hushed loudly.

"Gigot!" Sanji jumped over the rock I was hiding and landed on his hands and swept kick the entire group of men running towards me.

"Saria are you okay?" Chopper asked running up to me still in his Walk Point.

"Yeah, but why did they suddenly just try to kill me? I thought Water 7 was cool with pirates being here?" I asked confused.

"I think this might have to do with it." Sanji said walking over with a newspaper in hand.

I saw not only mine, but Luffy's, Zoro's, and Robin's wanted posters in the Water 7 newspaper.

"You're kidding me!? They think we're accomplices with Iceberg's attempted assignation!?" I yelled grabbing the newspaper from Sanji's hand.

"And since you, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin have bounties on your heads you're the first targets." Chopper stated.

"Okay now I can't walk into town without people chasing me down with pitchforks…great." I muttered.

"Well…" Sanji trailed off and a suggestive smirk made its way on his face.

"I'm not gonna like this." I muttered turning my head away from Sanji.

* * *

Yep I was right…I'm not liking this. I used my right hand and teeth to tie my signature blue-black bandana around my upper arm then I covered it with my black over shirt jacket. I wrapped my red sash around my neck like it was a scarf, then I tied my hair all the way up and placed a brunette wig over my raven black hair.

"Okay, think anyone will notice?" I asked Sanji and Chopper.

"I can't even tell if it's you anymore, especially with your sash covering part of your face." Chopper informed.

"Am I a genius or what? That brunette wig not only doesn't completely obscure your natural beauty but compliments your beautiful blue ocean eyes!" Chopper and I glanced at each other unamused then back at the gawking Sanji.

"Okay Romeo, let's head into town and ask some people if they've seen Robin." I said walking off and dragged Sanji by his arm while he was still day dreaming.

We wandered into the streets of Water 7 and so far so good. No one recognized me. Now I'm glad Sanji and Chopper don't have bounties or else we'd be screwed.

"The Sea Train is still operational?" Sanji said confused looking at the time board for the Sea Train.

"One during the day and the other during night, the weather is getting bad but the train's still going. That's incredible." I stated.

"You don't think Robin didn't get on the train…do you?" Chopper asked nervously.

"That means trouble. It's already hard enough as is searching all of Water 7." Sanji informed.

"Do you think she left because I made her mad when I went to the bookstore?" Chopper asked innocently.

"That's impossible." Sanji and I said in unison and sweatdropping.

"Maybe we should ask the locals?" I suggested.

"Good idea, hey excuse me sir!" Sanji flagged down a man walking down the street.

"Have you seen this cute girl in this photo?" Sanji asked pointing to the picture of Robin in the newspaper.

"No, but she's twenty years older now. If I saw her I'd report her to Galley-La. She's the assassin." The man stated then walked away.

"Robin's been accused of the attempted murder on Iceberg?" I said in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound good." Sanji tsked and bit down on his cigarette.

"I wonder where Luffy is and if he's okay." Chopper stated as we walked down the road.

"Luffy is fine, it's Nami I'm worried about." Sanji stated.

I looked around and noticed how empty the streets were getting.

"The place looks like a ghost town now, everyone's already evacuated." I informed.

"Now that you mention it, the wind is getting stronger." Chopper noted.

"We should probably hurry up and keep looking for Robin before the storm comes in." Sanji stated and me and him started to walk but Chopper stayed still.

"Hey Chopper, wha…" I stopped what I was saying when I looked where Chopper was looking.

"Saria, Chopper why'd you guys sto…" Sanji trailed off as well noticing none other than…

"Robin!" We all yelled seeing her across from us.

"Where did you go!? Everyone's worried about you!" Sanji yelled over to her.

"Robin, we need to head back to the hotel! We'll explain everything to you later! Wait there, we'll come get you!" I hollered at Robin.

"No," Sanji, Chopper, and I looked at Robin in shock, "I'm not going back with you. Let's say our farewells here, in this town."

"Robin you're joking…right?" I asked hesitantly. If this was a joke then it's not funny.

"Is it about what they're saying in the papers? Don't worry about it! We don't believe it! They always blame pirates for when this kind of thing happens!" Sanji stated desperately.

"Yes, it is true you guys were falsely accused of a crime, however… for me it's true. I did in fact infiltrate the mayor's office last night." All I could do was stare at Robin in disbelief but something was telling me that something was off.

"I am shrouded in a darkness that none of you know of. That darkness will eventually be the death of you. Now you will be my scapegoats for this incident. I will leave soon…and the situation will grow worse." Robin stated.

"What are you talking about!? Why are you-"

Sanji was interrupted by Robin, "Why am I doing this? There's no need to tell you that." Robin stated smoothly.

"Robin, you're not making any sense! What happened to you while you were gone!?" I yelled angrily at Robin.

"Robin, let's go back together!" Chopper yelled desperately.

"We haven't known each other for long and after today we won't see each other again." Robin replied calmly causing us to look at her in silence.

"Say "hello" to everyone for me. In the time I've been with you…you've treated me well. Goodbye." With that Robin turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait Robin, this isn't funny!" Sanji yelled and jumped into the water to follow.

"Sanji stop!" I yelled and dove into the water causing my wig to fly off my hair.

"I said stop!" I yelled and grabbed Sanji's arm before he could swim any farther.

"Why not!?" Sanji yelled losing his temper for a second.

"Because she's gone, look!" I yelled pointing to where Robin was standing.

Sanji stopped struggling and just stared with a blank look in his eyes where Robin was a second ago.

"Come on." I said gently and swam back to where Chopper was standing.

I got out of the water and Sanji came right after me. As I sat on the steps I put my hair down and removed my sash from around my neck. Sanji removed his shirt and jacket to squeeze the water out and I started to do the same. I carelessly threw away the black over shirt jacket and took off my light blue tank top to reveal my black sports bra covering my chest.

As I ringed out the water in my tank top in silence, Chopper was the first to break it.

"She's gone." Chopper stated the obvious with a sad tone to his voice.

"Yeah," Sanji replied softly, "Chopper."

Chopper turned his head to Sanji, "Find Luffy, tell him exactly what happened. Don't miss a single word." Sanji instructed.

"What about you two?" Chopper asked.

"I have a plan and I want Saria to come with me." Sanji stated.

"Don't worry Chopper, we'll be fine." I assured him.

"Okay, be careful you two!" Chopper yelled and ran off.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, "So…you found Robin's actions suspicious too huh?" I asked and stopped ringing out my tank top.

"Yeah, something's going on at a much deeper level and I plan on finding out what." Sanji stated and his eyes shifted to me.

"She's not the only one hiding something either." I let out a dry chuckle.

"You saw that huh?" I replied opening my eyes and staring at the water.

"I can always tell when something is bothering a lady. That and you've been acting weird since your encounter with Aokiji. Did it really bring back some horrible memories?" Sanji asked curious.

"You could say that." I said and subconsciously grabbed the back of my left shoulder.

That was a bad move. Sanji's eyes followed where my hand was at and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Saria…did Aokiji…do that to you?" Sanji asked still in shock.

"Yeah," On my left shoulder blade was a jagged diagonal scar going to the right, "That's where he grabbed me when we first met and he gave me severe frost bite. It was so bad that the doctor had to completely remove the dead skin on my shoulder blade, resulting in the scar you see now." I explained.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Sanji asked.

I shook my head, "Only you, Chopper, and Ace know of this scar but that's enough about me. Let's catch up to Robin." I said standing up and putting my tank top back on and picked up my black over shirt jacket and put it on as well.

"You know you can tell us anything right? We're your friends…your family." Sanji stated standing up as well.

"Fine, I'll tell you on the way." I said tying my red sash around my waist and tying my blue-black bandana back on my head.

"You know you should leave your hair down. You look pretty with it down." Sanji commented grinning, changing the subject.

"And you'd look better with a shirt on. Come on Casanova, times a wasting!" I responded sarcastically causing Sanji to chuckle lightly.

* * *

**Well they finally found Robin but it didn't go exactly as they thought it would. We do discover that Aokiji scarred Saria and that seemed to have left her a little bit traumatized. The mood was lighten by showing Sanji's and Saria's relationship. I kinda like how the two of them treat each other like brother and sister :). Stay tuned for the next chapter: "Operation: Save Robin!"**


	10. Operation: Save Robin!

I was leaning against the wall in the Blue Station along with Sanji. He figured Robin would come by the station so we decided to wait by it. Of course he was right; Robin came walking through the entrance.

"Bingo." Sanji stated and blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"Sanji, you might want to look again." I said pointing my thumb over to Robin.

Sanji turned his head slightly and his single curly brow furrowed in confusion. Government officials and marines were now standing by Robin but she wasn't fleeing.

"How do we get on board now?" I asked looking at Sanji.

"Or the better question is… why isn't Robin trying to get away? She easily could if she wanted to if she was being taken away." Sanji stated.

"It looks more like there's a reason why she isn't running away. Notice how the government officials aren't watching her every move. It's almost like they _know_ she won't try to run away." I pointed out.

I noticed Sanji wasn't even listening to me instead he was day dreaming and muttering something about "prince" and "saving Robin". A tick mark grew on my forehead as I whacked Sanji upside the head with Kurogane's scabbard.

"Ow~" Sanji muttered kneeling down and holding the back of his head.

"Earth to Casanova, stop day dreaming!" I sneered quietly at him.

"Let go, dammit let go!" I heard someone yell and a thud sound afterwards.

That caused Sanji to stand back up and both of looked for the source of the shout.

My eyes widen seeing Usopp tied in a bag being carried away but he wasn't alone. Someone else was tied up along with him.

"Usopp..!" Sanji said in shock.

That's when I noticed the people who were carrying them all looked familiar.

"What the..? The shipwrights from Galley-La and…Puck!?" I whispered loudly seeing the sword shop keeper with the government officials but now he was wearing a black track suit set and a sword strapped to his back.

"Looks like they were undercover agents." Sanji stated.

"Great, they not only have one person from our crew but another as well. Looks like this rescue Robin mission just turned into a rescue Robin and Usopp mission." I informed with an agitated tone.

"Come on, we better get on the Sea Train before it leaves." Sanji urged me as the marines and government officials disappeared into the station.

"Right." I nodded and followed after Sanji quietly.

* * *

I sat on the railing at the end of the train with Sanji and both of us were drenched with sea water and no way into the sea train.

"So any ideas of how we're getting in?" I asked turning to Sanji who was trying to light his cigarette.

"That's not gonna work!" I yelled comically at Sanji.

Sanji let out a sigh and gave up after trying to light his cigarette after one more time. He threw away the drench match and just when he did that the door to the back of the train opened.

Sanji and I exchanged a glance then smirked at the guy that just now let us into the train.

"Collier Shoot!"

"Sword Style: Cross Slash!"

Sanji kicked him in the head and I slashed the guy in a "X" pattern and sent the guy flying inside the train car.

"Who the hell are you two!?" Sanji's and mine jaws dropped at the sight of how many government officials.

"How can so many people…" I started.

"Be riding in the last car!?" Sanji finished for me.

All of them stood up and had guns pointing straight at us.

"What are you doing here you two!? I saw that kick and those swords just now! You two aren't just normal civilians!" One of the guys yelled.

"Well…things just got interesting." I muttered with Nidai and Kurogane in my hands by my side.

Sanji calmly lit his cigarette while the government officials were yelling their heads off.

"Hey contact Lucci! Two suspicious characters snuck in!" One of them yelled.

"Hold up!" A voice yelled followed by a cough.

"This isn't the type of thing that should concern CP9," Another cough, "No matter how rude and suspicious these two characters are. Don't be afraid, because in this car I'm here!" I realized the voice was coming from above us.

"Jerry!" I looked above me and my eyes slightly widen seeing a large man with his back hitting the roof of the car.

"Am I the king of the South Blue's island that's famous for karate? Yep I am." The guy stated.

"Karate huh? Sounds like this is your fight Sanji, I'll handle the others!" I said quickly getting out of the way of the fight.

"Hey, don't let her go!" I heard the other guys yell.

I turned around and crossed my arms so my swords would point behind me. I waited until every one of the small fry got closer then…

"Sword Style: Dual Crescent Moon!" Two long range slashes in the shape of a crescent moon hit every one of the guys.

"Brochette!" I heard Sanji yelled and a loud smacking sound following.

"Head to the next car?" I suggested and Sanji agreed to it by opening the door to exit this car.

"My lady." Sanji said bowing and gestured his hand towards the door.

"Thank you kind sir." I said getting into the act causing Sanji to grin.

We entered the sixth car and the government officials in there stood up in alert.

"Intruders!? How'd they get past the last car!?" One of them yelled.

I noticed Usopp and the other guy out of the corner my eye. I focused my attention back onto the government guys and they had guns and swords out ready for a fight.

"Oh you mean your buddies back there?" I asked pointing my thumb behind me in a bored expression then I let out a wicked smirk.

"Let's just say they're taking a little nap." I hinted.

"Take them out!" One of them yelled and all of them charged at us.

"Sword Style: Dual Dragon Strike!" I flipped over two of the guys' heads and landed behind them. Before they could turn around I struck both of them, sending them to the ground.

"Collier Frite!" I heard Sanji call out and kicked a guy's head through the roof of the Sea Train.

"Sanji, Saria!? What are you guys doing on the Sea Train!?" Usopp yelled at us.

"We could ask you the same thing and whoever that guy is." I stated resting Nidai on my shoulder and pointing at them with Kurogane.

"Hey don't go pointing that at me!" The guy with blue hair and sunglasses yelled at me.

I walked over to the guy while Sanji was talking about finding a transponder snail. I knelt down to eye level with the guy and let a playful smirk.

"Why? Afraid I'll attack you?" I teased and poked the guy's temple with Nidai's pommel.

"Knock it off, woman!" The guy yelled even louder at me causing me to grin and snicker at him.

The guy's expression suddenly changed to a serious one and looked at every one of us.

"You guys…are buddies right?" He asked.

"Were." Usopp, Sanji, and I said in unison.

"Usopp left the crew, but one question. Who are you anyway?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I'm the hidden boss of Water 7: Franky the Dismantler." A tick mark immediately appeared on my forehead and my eye twitched.

"So you're Franky! You're the one that beat up Usopp earlier!" I yelled smacking the back of Franky's head with Nidai's pommel then I slammed my foot on the back of his head. His head collided into the wooden panels of the floor and I added my body weight to my foot.

"Damn, you're stronger than you look!" Franky let out a muffled yell.

"Saria, wait! A lot's happened since then! He saved the Merry!" Usopp yelled frantically.

I stopped glaring at Franky and looked up at Usopp hearing him mentioning the part of Franky saving the Merry.

"Oh yeah…Merry…" Usopp trailed off and bit his lip as if not to cry.

"Hey, now's not the time to get depressed. Would you mind getting off my head and get me out of this?" Franky asked.

I glared down at him and added more pressure to my foot, "And why should I?" I asked lowly.

"Yeah, why don't we leave you here to rot?" Sanji questioned and glowered at Franky.

"Don't take advantage of me 'cause I'm being polite!" Franky let out another muffled yell and tried to lift his head.

I lift my foot up and quickly stomped on his head again. His head slammed back on the ground and he let out a frustrated growl.

"Damn you're strong, woman!" Franky growled out.

"Hey guys, stop it! If we don't hurry, we'll be discovered!" Usopp warned us.

* * *

We ended up freeing Franky anyway and now we were getting on top of the Sea Train. I flipped myself over the top of the car and Usopp did too but almost flew off.

"Usopp!" I scolded and grabbed hold of the back of his overall strap.

Thanks to Usopp my feet were too close together and when a strong wind blew I lost my balance. I felt myself falling with Usopp still in my hand. I almost fell over when a clausal hand grabbed my ankle.

"Hey, hey don't go falling off!" Franky yelled, keeping his grip on my ankle and pulled Usopp and I back on top of the car.

"Thanks Franky." I muttered and walked over to Sanji who was on the transponder snail with Nami and the others.

I got there just in time to hear Zoro shout, "_Hey cook, you hear me!? Those guys are dangerous!"_

"Hey Zoro," I spoke up, grabbing the transceiver from Sanji.

"_Saria! You're there too!?" _I heard Zoro yell in alert.

"Just shut up and listen!" I yelled and I got silence coming from the snail.

"If you were in our shoes would you just be sitting around twiddling your thumbs waiting for backup? No! You'd go after those guys just like we are!" I yelled into the transceiver.

Sanji let out a smirk as I handed him back the transceiver.

"Saria's right, moss head and if I didn't know better I'd say you're worried about us." Sanji teased Zoro.

"_Like hell I am!"_ Zoro retorted angrily causing me to roll my eyes. Zoro cares he's just not the person to admit it but I think Sanji already knew that.

"But after hearing about Robin's reasons…even if captain ordered me to," Sanji stated and my eyes widen seeing him destroy the transceiver, "I would not stop no matter what!"

* * *

**They finally made it to the Sea Train and so far they totaled two cars. But a quick note, did anyone else want to scream at Sanji when he tried lighting that cigarette in the rain in the show? I know I was yelling at the TV screen but it didn't seem to work so I had to have Saria yell it for me :p. Anyway, Saria and Sanji finally get to meet Franky and it didn't end very well. At least Saria was a good enough sport to thank him for saving her and Usopp before they fell off the train. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Meet CP9 Agent Puck!"**


	11. Meet CP9 Agent Puck!

"Hey, what you do that for!?" Franky yelled at Sanji. He was pissed that Sanji broke the transceiver to the transponder snail.

"Calm down Franky, we heard what we needed to hear. Robin is being held captive against her will with these "CP9" guys using us as leverage." I informed turning around.

"I know that look," Sanji looked up at me, "You've got a plan."

"You guys take care of these government lackeys. I'm heading to the engine room." I said turning my head to them with a smirk on my face.

"Engine room, what are you planning Demon Sword?" Franky asked me suspiciously.

"How else can you stop a speeding Sea Train? You take out the engine." I pulled up Nidai's hilt just enough where the shining silver steel blade could be seen.

"You're gonna cut the engine!? That's impossible! I've worked on the Puffing Tom myself and the metal used to create the engine is indestructible!" Franky retorted.

"Indestructible huh? Then that means it shouldn't be that hard to cut down. I've made better metal than that." I stated confidently.

"What?" Franky asked confused.

"The lady knows her metal. You're looking at the Straw Hats' Bladesmith. She handles all the crew's metal supplies." Sanji informed Franky.

"A bladesmith?" Franky said in slight shock and gave me a wide eyed look.

"Puffing Tom's metal isn't that tough to cut. Even your scrap iron body is a little bit tougher." I stated with a smirk.

"How'd you-!?" Franky yelled in shock.

"When I stomped on your head it wasn't bone I felt it was metal, iron to be specific. That and I heard rumors that you weren't exactly human while I was in Water 7. I think they called you a Cyborg? You know if you didn't get off on the wrong foot with us, Luffy would be telling you to join our crew as our Shipwright." With that I turned my head back around and hopped over to the next car and silently ran across them.

I left with Sanji and Usopp yelling at Franky of what I meant by his body being made of iron and about this cyborg business. Eh, they'll figure it out eventually.

* * *

Loud crashes and fighting sounds caused me to stop right before the engine. I looked behind me as saw Franky fighting some guy and from the rattling of the one of the cars, Sanji was fighting too.

"That didn't take long to get into a fight." I muttered panting slightly.

"Oh how right you are…Saria." My eyes widened then narrowed into a glare.

"You know, I didn't peg you for a government lackey…Puck." I stated harshly and turned around to face the CP9 member while unsheathing Nidai and Kurogane.

Puck let out a smile that seemed to have a sinister twist in it, "Good, then it means my cover as a sword shop keeper was a success."

"Let me guess, you're not here to talk." I stated and Puck nodded his head.

"That's correct, you see I grew suspicious when it was reported that you had somehow vanished from your three friends. I knew you were too skilled to fall and too smart to jump off. So I put myself into your shoes. What would the infamous Demon Sword do to stop a speeding train? The answer was simple: cut down the engine." My glare increased, Puck's smart mouth was really starting to piss me off.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I absolutely cannot allow you to do that. Shave." My eyes widen as Puck disappeared before me.

"Tempest Kick!" I heard the attack come from behind and I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Moonwalk!" My eyes widen once more seeing Puck jump on air and was above me in the air.

"Tempest Kick!" I quickly crossed Nidai's and Kurogane's blades together and blocked the attack.

The attack forced my back to crash into the roof of the car and the outline of my figure formed the dent. I coughed up blood from the force of the impact.

"Impact!" I screamed in agony as I felt steel rip into my right shoulder.

Puck stood over me with his blade piercing my right shoulder. He had this blank stare on his face but his eyes were telling me something different…he was enjoying my pain.

"I could've killed you but the storm will do that for me. It's a shame to see that magnificent piece of black steel to go to waste but oh well." I grunted in pain as Puck removed the tip of his blade. Blood gushed from the wound being open and my tank top and vest became soaked in blood.

"Goodbye Saria." I felt Puck but his booted foot under me and tossed me overboard the train.

I felt myself falling through the air and the Puffing Tom going past me. I soon hit the bitter cold raging sea. Not good, I'm bleeding which will attract a sea king's attention! I gotta get back on the tracks!

Using on my legs I propelled myself up and broke through the surface of the water. I let out gasp and coughed up the water I swallowed before. The water around me turned crimson as I swam only using my left arm to help paddle myself to the tracks.

I used my good arm to pull me up on the tracks. I hissed as my right shoulder made contact with the tracks while in the process of getting up. Once on the tracks I sat up, clutching my bleeding shoulder and watching the Puffing Tom disappear into the distance.

"Zoro wasn't kidding. These CP9 guys have some weird powers." I muttered to myself.

"Saria!" I snapped my head in the direction where I heard my name.

Just off the tracks was another Sea Train, and with Luffy on top of it! I stood up but still kept pressure on my wound.

"Hey Captain, permission to board!?" I yelled out with a grin.

Luffy let out a laugh and stretch his arm and wrapped it around my waist. He pulled his arm back and I shot off to him. I was surprised when the frog we saw days before caught me.

"Ah, the frog!" I yelled freaking out.

"That's Yokozuna, he's a friend!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"Gero!" Yokozuna proclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Luffy! Was that Saria's voice I just heard!?" I heard Nami yell from the passenger car of the Sea Train.

"Yeah, it's me Nami!" I replied back.

I suddenly heard cheers come from the car, "Demon Sword's here!" I heard them yell. I sweatdropped hearing them call me by my pirate name.

I felt someone staring at me so I turned my head and nearly lost my balance seeing Luffy's stretched head looking at my bleeding shoulder. Luffy went to open his mouth, probably to call Chopper but I stopped him by covering his mouth with my hand.

"You mention this to Chopper and I swear you'll regret it, got it!?" I sneered quietly at him.

Luffy simply nodded his head and I uncovered his mouth and his stretched neck retracted back.

"Why don't you want Chopper to look at it?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"Because it's going to require stitches which involves a needle," I sneered at Luffy, "Besides I've had worse cuts then this before and I've never stitched them up before." I stated.

"Hey Luffy!" I turned my head to see the Franky Family with Usopp and Sanji.

"Hey Sanji and uh…who's that guy?" Luffy asked seeing Usopp in a weird mask and wearing a red cape with a long sling shot strapped to his back.

I face palmed, he's really that dense? How can you not tell who that is!? The long nose is a dead give away!

* * *

**Saria finally gets to face Puck but she was caught off guard by the weird powers he has. Looks like she should listen to Zoro every once and a while. They're getting closer to Enies Lobby, let's see how that ends. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Infiltrate Enies Lobby!" Feel free to leave a review :) **


	12. Infiltrate Enies Lobby!

"So you fought against one too." Sanji asked and I nodded as he took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth.

I was still on top of the Sea Train but now Sanji joined me after we got him on board.

"Yeah, the guy that gave me Nidai. Those powers of his took me by surprise but the next time I'll be ready." I informed.

"I'm guessing he's the one that did that then." Sanji said referring to my now bandaged shoulder.

"Yeah and thanks for sneaking some bandages up here." I said as I carefully put my black over shirt jacket back on.

"I still think you should get that looked at but I'll respect your wishes. Well I'm heading back down to tell the others what I just told you." Sanji said standing up and walked back over to the passenger car.

Once Sanji was gone I started to test my shoulder to make sure it still moved like I wanted it to. It only stung a little with certain movements but I could handle that.

"Hey Saria!" I turned around to see Luffy walking over to me with a grin on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm heading over the gates to save Robin. Wanna come?" I let out a crazed grin and nodded my head.

"Great, hang on!" Luffy wrapped one arm around me and stretched his other arm on the gate and pulled us both to the metal gates.

"Ah! Straw Hat and Demon Sword went over there!" I heard members of the Franky Family yell.

"What now Luffy?" I asked ignoring the yells I heard.

"Now, Gum-Gum…!" I looked away with a blank stare…I'm gonna hate this.

"Rocket!" I felt myself being launched with Luffy. We didn't stop until Luffy grabbed onto the flag pole and I held onto it as well.

"Intruders spotted! Kill them now!" I looked down and saw marines firing at us.

"Well so much for being sneaky." I commented.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled jumping down.

"Right behind ya, Captain!" I yelled jumping down as well.

We neared the front gate on foot and I could see marine guards blocking our paths.

"Hey stop! You know where you are!?" The guards yelled.

Luffy and I ignored them and Luffy kicked them both. I ran in front of Luffy and headed towards the other guards.

"Hey why don't you guys tell me something? Where's our friend!?" I yelled as I cut through the guards.

"Damn pirate!" I heard one of them yell and charged at me.

I tsked and turned around and quickly sliced through their wooden polearms. Both of them stopped, looked at each other then back at me.

I let out a smirk and both guards started to tremble in fear. They tried to make a run for it but I stopped them by jumping on them. I heard some shouts come from behind me. I turned around with me still crouching on top of the guards' backs. I sweatdropped seeing Luffy using one of the marines like he was robot.

"What the hell is he doing?" I muttered confused.

"You're wide open!" I turned my head to see two more marine guards aim at me with more of polearms.

I let out a grin and jumped through the small space opening between the two polearms.

"What the…!?" One of the yelled looking behind him.

"Too slow, Sword Style: Cross Slash!" I yelled and sliced both of the marines' backs.

More and more kept coming, that's when an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Luffy!" I yelled as Luffy continued to attack the guards.

"Yeah!?" Luffy replied.

"Let's have a contest, whoever can take out the most marines wins!" I yelled and the marines all shouted in shock.

Luffy let out a grin, "You got it!" In unison both of us sent a wave of marine guards heading our way flying.

"Saria, see ya on the other side!" Luffy yelled launching himself over the gate.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and slashed through the gate and opened a doorway.

"Ah! She cut through the gate!?" One of the guards yelled.

"But that's made out of solid concrete! How the hell did she cut through it!?" One of them yelled.

I turned around and stretched my arms fully out.

"You guys have fun," I said winking then with a quick spin of my legs and swords a giant whirlwind formed.

I ran out of the whirlwind and laughed hearing the marines yelling and shouting as they were spun in the whirlwind.

"Come on Luffy, step up your game! It's 25-19, you're losing!" I yelled knowing Luffy could hear me.

I slowly came to a halt and looked around me.

"Huh looks like I'm surrounded." I stated seeing hundreds of marines surrounding me.

"Not so tough now huh Demon Sword Saria!? There's hundreds of us against one of you!" One of them yelled.

I let out a chuckle and pulled down my bandana just above my eyes.

"I love the challenge. Let's see what you guys got!" I yelled looking up with a malicious smirk on my face.

* * *

"Was this it? That's all you guys could do? Talk about disappointment." I said sighing as I pulled my bandana back to its original place.

Groans and murmurs of pain filled my ears as I stood on a pile of beaten marines.

"Now let's see…" I trailed off thinking.

"This brings me to a total of…hey 550 awesome!" I stated to myself in pride.

I heard an explosion and turned to see Luffy still fighting in the distance.

"Looks like I still got some work to do though!" I smirked and chuckled and jumped off the pile of marines and ran down the road only to see more marines.

"Hey Demon Sword Saria is heading this way!" I let out a smirk seeing them charging at me.

"This should be fun." My smirk widened as I cut down several of the marines as I ran through.

I stood in the middle and proceeded to cut down marines and they kept on coming.

"Second unit head back to the main gates! More pirates are coming in!" I let out a smirk knowing the others were here.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but I gotta find my captain. Sword Style: Dual Dragon Strike!" I took out the rest of the marines and climbed up to a roof top.

"Let's see…hey there's Luffy!" I muttered to myself seeing Luffy on a roof top fighting one of the CP9 guys.

"Might as well head that way!" I began to run across the roof tops but not going unnoticed.

Marines were shouting left and right and started to shoot at me but every shot missed. I ignored them instead I watched in amazement as Luffy took down the CP9 agent with a new technique. His skin had a red tint to it and steam was coming from his body. What kind of technique did that to him?

"Luffy!" I yelled out causing him to turn his head towards me.

"Saria, you made it!" Luffy yelled stretching his arm out.

I jumped out of the way of a few marines and sheathed my swords while doing so. I grabbed hold of Luffy's hand and he pulled me up to the roof. Once my feet were on the ground I could feel the shakes coming from within the building.

"I'm guessing that's the crew." I said grinning down at the roof.

"Yep! I wouldn't expect anything less!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"By the way Luffy, that technique you used earlier. What was that?" I asked turning my attention to my brother.

Luffy's grin grew bigger, "I call it Second Gear!" I lifted a brow in confusion.

"Since when do Devil Fruit powers have different levels?" I asked in disbelief.

"Worry about that later, come on!" Luffy whined and climbed up onto one of the stone pillars of the building.

I followed his lead and got onto the pillar on his right. Luffy took in a deep breath then yelled…

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! We're here to save you!" I let out a slight chuckle and grinned at Luffy. Like the captain said before, wouldn't expect anything less.

* * *

**Alright the Straw Hats are in and are ready to take back Robin! We get to see that Saria is just a monster as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji being able to take down hundreds of Marines. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Robin, Come Back!"**


	13. Robin, Come Back!

Luffy let out a breath after the loud scream and that's when a growl from his stomach filled the air. I sweatdropped at looked towards my brother who was holding his stomach and muttering something about fighting too much and starving. His face suddenly perked up and he started to dig around in his short's pockets.

"Huh Luffy what are you..?" My question was quickly answered when he pulled out two things of meat out of his pockets.

"What the hell, why is there meat in your pockets!?" I yelled comically at him.

"Ids mm meed powkeds." Luffy told me innocently with meat in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I yelled and shook my fist at him. He's lucky I'm a pillar away from him.

Luffy swallowed the meat bone and all and patted his stomach, "All right! My strength is back!" Luffy cheered.

I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on, "I'm starting to wonder why I'm following him as my captain." I mumbled.

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms then he finally cupped his mouth and yelled, "Hey! Isn't anyone around there!? Come out!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

I narrowed my eyes at the building in front of me, it is strange. You'd think they'd be yelling back at us now telling us they were going to capture us or something. An explosion from higher up on the building went off and I could see two figures dangling on the damaged railing then went back up.

"What was that?" I pondered to myself.

I squinted my eyes trying to see better as the two figures crawled back up to the ledge. I could have sworn I saw blue hair and beside him was...my eyes widen seeing her.

"Robin, you're okay!" I yelled grinning.

"Good, you're still here!" Luffy yelled waving his arms around.

An explosion sounded and I could see smoke, now I knew the blue hair I saw earlier was Franky.

"Looks like Franky's there too." I informed.

"Okay, wait there!" I looked at my brother in confusion as he jumped off the pillar and ran to the front of the building.

"It's kinda far, but I'll try to jump over there!" My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

"Idiot, did you even think that if you miss you'll go into the water!?" I yelled at him comically.

"I know you'll jump after me!" Luffy replied grinning to which I just sighed and slumped my shoulders. Damn, he knew me too well.

Luffy threw his arms forward and grabbed hold of one of the pillars. I can't believe I'm watching this…

"Gum-Gum…!"

"Wait!" Luffy stopped and I turned around to look at Robin who yelled.

"I've told you several times! I'm not coming back with you! Go away! I never want to see any of you again!" I stayed quiet as Robin started yelling at us.

Luffy let go of the pillar and his arms retracted back, "Why did you come to rescue me!? When did I ever ask you to do that!? I just want to die!" I let out a sigh and shook my head, she just didn't get it.

I could hear a commotion going on over there but I ignored it and so did Luffy as we both stared at Robin. I narrowed my eyes when CP9 came out and I set my sights on Puck who seemed to have noticed me right away. He had a smirk on his face and it was directed towards me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luffy clench his fists, "You want to die!?" Luffy yelled out.

"That's right!" I felt a rumble under my feet. I tuned out of the conversation and turned around.

I tilted my head in confusion seeing cracks form in the center of the building. Suddenly the crack burst open. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen seeing Chopper and Nami go flying in the air. Well they finally caught up but sheesh, what an entrance!

I crossed my arms thinking who could have done that. I got my answer when Zoro got out from the hole. I sweatdropped as Nami began nagging Zoro who just gave her an annoyed look. I heard another crash and saw Sanji come out from it in a kicking stance.

Sanji landed gracefully then he freaked out seeing Zoro and the two began arguing. I let out a groan and shook my head, they haven't been here for one minute and they're already giving me a headache.

That's when I heard screaming. I look up in the air and rose an eyebrow seeing Usopp flying in the air and he was still dressed as Sogeking.

"What is that idiot doing?" I mumbled as I watched Usopp crash into the rooftop.

"Sogeking!" Chopper yelled and ran to Usopp's aid.

While Luffy was still talking to Robin I let out a whistle causing the crew to turn to me. I nudged my head towards Luffy and I and the others got the hint and started walking towards the pillars.

I turned back around as the others got onto pillars. My eyes glanced to the right of me seeing Zoro taking a spot next to me. He saw me and looked at me and gave me a smirk. I returned it before turning my attention back to Robin.

"Now, leave everything to us!" Luffy declared.

Zoro started to explain to Luffy about the drawbridge when I heard Chopper clear his throat. I turned to our doctor and he was sending me a look.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"By any chance is your shoulder giving you any trouble?" I gave a sheepish smile as Chopper glared at me.

"Sanji, why'd you tell him?" I asked through my teeth.

"I didn't." Sanji said and put his hands up in a defensive position.

"I did." I turned sharply to Nami.

"Why'd you tell him!? Hell, how did you even know!?" I yelled at our navigator.

"I overheard your conversation with Sanji." Nami informed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nosey." I mumbled under my breath while glaring daggers at Nami.

"Get use to it." Zoro muttered which caused me to stifle a chuckle.

"We'll talk about this later, Saria." I grimaced as Chopper informed me of that little detail. I was going to a lecture from the reindeer later.

I was too busy talking to the crew that I didn't even notice Spanda yelling at Robin and CP9. Nothing got my attention until Spanda said a certain phrase.

"I have the power to unleash a Buster Call! The same power that obliterated Nico Robin's hometown!" Spanda yelled out.

"This bastard has the power to call a Buster Call?" I muttered and narrowed my eyes at Spanda.

"Saria, do you know what that is?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it's an all out attack. Every fleet of the Marines is called and all Vice Admirals get involved. Their goal is to literally wipe an island off the map. Apparently that happened to Robin's home island." I stated bitterly.

Simultaneously the entire crew turned to Spanda and sent their own glares at him. None of us liked the fact that this guy was threatening to use the very weapon that wiped Robin's home island off the map.

"Don't do it! Do you even know what'll happen if you press it!?" Robin yelled.

I could only glare at Spanda has he mocked Robin and kept threatening to push the button on the golden transponder snail. This guy is really this stupid to try and ignite a Buster Call here with himself here!? The Marines don't care! Mihawk had told me about the horrors of the infamous Buster Call. Marines are given orders to destroy everything and kill everyone! I wouldn't put it past the Marines to kill their own during a Buster Call. That's just how twisted and corrupt the Marines and the World Government really is.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's parts like this in anime that I don't like. Too much dialogue and not enough action. This part of the Enies Lobby Arc felt like forever for me. Sorry if you liked the conversation in anime/manga in this one. It's just a little too much for me so I kinda skimmed here and there. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Saria and Mihawk's Past."**


	14. Saria and Mihawk's Past

**Okay since a we get into Robin's past and then the rest of the crew's past is revisited. I see this as a good point to show Saria's Past with Mihawk. Enjoy :) oh and reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Who am I..? Where am I..?

It was hard to keep my eyes open and I kept repeating that same phrase over and over again in my head. My body wouldn't move from exhaustion and hunger. The only thing keeping me sane was the soft rocking motion of the waves under the piece of driftwood. I kept fading in and out of consciousness but my mind was still blank even after rest.

As time passed on, I barely noticed. I only knew it had passed when an island began to come into view. As I got closer to the island I could see a blurry figure on the shore. The figure must have seen me floating since he got into his own boat and rowed towards me.

By the time the figure reached me I could feel myself losing consciousness once again. I only saw a man with black short hair, sideburns, a short beard, and mustache, but what burned into my head was the man's piercing yellow eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an even, constant beeping sound. I no longer smelled the scent of salt water or felt the gentle rocking of the waves. That man must have saved me after I blacked out.

"Who is she?" I heard a high pitch voice ask.

"I don't know." I heard a lower voice respond.

"How did she get here? Where did you find her? Do you-"

"Enough with the questions!" The lower voice snapped in aggravation.

My eyes fluttered open but I quickly shut them from the bright light in the room. I tried again and this time I had to squint my eyes long enough for my eyes to adjust.

"Hey she's awake." The high pitch voice spoke up.

My eyes finally adjusted and I could see a girl a couple years older than me wearing a pink frilly dress and had pink curly hair. The man I recognized to be the one who saved me.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." The man spoke up first.

"Hey," I jumped as the girl startled me by suddenly getting into my face, "What's your name? My names Perona!" She asked energetically.

I just stared at her and blinked multiple times.

Perona tilted her head, "Can you talk?" She asked.

I slowly nodded my head but I pointed to my throat hoping they get the message that it was too dry to talk. Thankfully the man got the message and got up and poured a glass of water that was on the table beside me.

"I figured you'd be thirsty after being shipwrecked." The man stated simply and gave me the glass.

Once the glass was in my hands I quickly gulped down the nice cool liquid that refreshed my dry throat. I licked my lips before taking in a breath and opening my mouth.

"I don't know who I am." I said quietly and apparently quiet enough to where Perona couldn't hear me.

"What'd she say?" Perona asked looking at the man.

"She said she doesn't know who she is. It seems she has amnesia." The man stated and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Perona asked, her head following the man's movements.

"We don't know how long she's been shipwrecked and it will take time for her to recover from her amnesia. We need to let her rest." The man advised.

"Awe, why can't I stay with her?" Perona pouted.

The man just simply glared at Perona and she immediately obeyed.

"Alright, fine. No need to glare." Perona huffed and walked out of the room.

Perona exited the room while the man stayed for a while and looked at me.

"If you need anything just call my name. It's Dracule Mihawk." Mihawk advised.

A small smile made its way on my face and I nodded my head, "Thank you, Mihawk." I said as I closed my eyes.

"You're welcome." I couldn't see it but I could hear the warmth in that one sentence before the sound of the lights being turned off the door closing.

**Weeks Later**

I shyly poked my head past the wall to see Mihawk sitting in his usual chair reading a book. Over the past few weeks I grew closer to Mihawk but I was discovering how scary Perona could be. I also discovered my name to be Satsuma Saria, I'm four years old and I was born on the Grand Line but that's all I could remember.

"You need something Saria?" I jumped slightly hearing Mihawk speak. How he knew I was there was beyond me.

"Perona was trying to play doctor again." I explained softly.

Mihawk let out an exasperated sigh and closed his book and set it on the side table.

"You can't always run away and find me every time this happens." Mihawk scolded and stood up from his chair.

"But I don't know how to fight and Perona does. She always pins me to the ground and I can't fight her off." I whimpered.

I lowered my eyes to the ground and rubbed my arm where Perona had jabbed a needle in my arm for a "shot". I then heard deep, heavy footsteps come towards me and I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Mihawk kneeling down to my level and giving me a small smile that a father would give to their child.

"Well then Saria, I believe it's time you learn how to fight." Mihawk stated.

My eyes widen in excitement and my mouth formed into a grin, "You mean, you're gonna teach me how to fight!?" I asked excitedly.

"A form of fighting: sword fighting." Mihawk corrected me.

"Thanks Mihawk!" I shrieked happily and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

Mihawk froze at the sudden contact but he soon loosened up and wrapped his arms around my small frame to return the hug.

"You're welcome, Saria." He said softly.

**4 Years Later**

I panted as I held the wooden sword in my hands and kept my eyes focused on Mihawk. The past four years have been nothing but brutal training but it has changed me for the better. I'm no longer the shy, weak girl Mihawk saved from a piece of driftwood. I'm now a proud swordsman in training and according to Mihawk, I'm a fast learner.

"Do it again Saria but this time no holding back." Mihawk stated sternly and coldly.

I let out a smirk, "If you say so!" I yelled and dashed in a zigzag pattern before swinging the wooden sword downwards on Mihawk's own wooden sword.

Just like before Mihawk easily blocked my attack and counteracted it but this time I was prepared. I quickly gained by my balance back and swung the wooden sword and this time I managed to hit Mihawk's leg.

I smirked in triumph at finally being able to hit him after so many tries. That's how our training sessions went; it didn't end until I got one attack in. That may sound easy but it ends up taking almost eight hours to even hit him!

"Well done, this is the third time you've hit me with in only an hour." Mihawk praised and sent me a proud smirk/smile.

Over the four years we got a lot closer and Mihawk became a father figure for me and he would treat me like his daughter. When I was younger I accidently called him dad and I thought he'd blow up on me but he surprised me instead. He simply smiled a little and ruffled my hair and muttered something under his breath that he thought I didn't catch…but I did and those words have been stuck in my head since. He said "I wish I were".

"What can I say, I've been practicing." I said shrugging with a confident smile on my face.

"Sariiiiiiiii!" I flinched hearing Perona call me by the pet name she gave me.

"Oh no." I muttered fearfully and quickly climbed up the tree nearby.

Thanks to the training I easily climbed up to the third highest branch and just when Perona showed up.

"Mihawk, where's Sari?" Perona asked Mihawk.

"You just missed her. We finished our training early." Mihawk stated simply and sent me a wink up in the tree without letting Perona see.

I let out a grateful smile at my adopted father/sword master. I could always count on him.

"Hmph, and I wanted to watch her train." Perona pouted and stormed away.

Once she was completely gone I jumped down from the branch.

"I see you still haven't gotten over your fear of Perona." Mihawk stated with amusement in his voice.

"Or needles…don't forget about needles." I reminded him and shivered at the thought of the tiny metal pointy objects.

Mihawk let out a laugh, "Of course, I haven't forgotten about that fear." Mihawk's laughter died down and he suddenly became serious.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Saria, you remember what I told you about the Seven Warlords of the Sea?" I nodded my head. I remembered Mihawk mentioning that at dinner one time.

"Yeah, they're seven dangerous pirates that the government has hired to keep other pirates in control." I answered.

Mihawk nodded his head, "Do you know why I had you train harder today than I've ever done before?" I shook my head at that.

"No, I thought you were just stepping it up a bit. I needed to get three hits within a four hour limit." I stated.

"Yes, and you exceeded my expectations. Three hits in one hour, which was all I needed to know that you could handle something like this." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Saria, the World Government has asked me to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and if I am to accept they will give me the title "The World's Greatest Swordsman"." Mihawk explained.

"That's awesome! I mean besides working for the government part but the title! That is so cool!" I yelled excitedly.

Mihawk chuckled slightly, "Yes I suppose that is "cool" but there's more to it. With my becoming of a warlord it means I'll have to constantly patrol the Grand Line and I'm afraid the Grand Line is too dangerous for you still. So it means I can't take you with me and I won't be able to watch over you as much." My joy was instantly deflated into sadness.

"Wait…so what happens to me?" I asked solemnly.

"There's a marine to come and pick you up today. He volunteered for the position and was willing to take you." I gulped and I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Then why have me train today if I'm leaving?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"I wanted to make sure you were ready for this." Mihawk stated and walked over to his things and pulled out a sword with a black wrapped hilt, golden pommel and guard, and a black and gold plated scabbard.

"For what?" I asked eyeing the sword.

"Satsuma Saria," Mihawk spoke up seriously suddenly, "As your master I'd like to announce you as an official Master Swordsman. As a reward for you I give you, your first sword: Kurogane." My eyes had stars in them the moment Mihawk unsheathed the sword to reveal a black sword!

Mihawk handed Kurogane in my hands and all I could was stare at the beautiful craftsmanship of it. I felt Mihawk place his hand on my shoulder causing me to look up.

"The ship should be at the shore, we should go." Mihawk advised.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked hopefully.

Mihawk couldn't help but smile at that question, "I'm sure you will." I let out a grin and nodded my head.

We made our way towards the sandy beach and about halfway out of the forest I could see a marine warship ahead with a dog as its figure head. Mihawk's personality changed once again into the stern, cold one everyone knew. He only showed the warm and loving side to me only.

"Dracule Mihawk, it's been a while." I stopped next to Mihawk seeing a tan old man with gray hair and goatee and not to mention he was in good shape for his age.

"It has, Monkey D. Garp." Mihawk stated with no emotion.

"Is this the kid?" Garp asked looking down at me.

His gaze was intimidating but not as intimidating at Mihawk's when he got serious. I held my ground and stared at Garp in the eyes.

"This is Satsuma Saria, my former student." I felt a slight pain in my chest hearing the word "former" and "student" in the same sentence.

Garp let out a grin, "Well then she'll make one hell of a marine with that sword experience behind her." Wait what!? Marine!? I want to be a pirate, just like Mihawk!

"Well Saria, I should inform you that I've had official papers filled out." Garp stated and pulled out a piece of paper from his coat.

"It says here that you are officially adopted into the Monkey D. family. So for now on you may call me Grandpa." Garp stated.

He showed me the paper and I could read my new legal name on the paper that read, "Monkey D. Saria" on the front.

"Whoa! Who said I wanted to be adopted, si-ow!" I yelled and held my head where Garp just hit me.

"What was that for!?" I yelled comically at him.

"I told you to call me Grandpa, not sir!" Garp yelled.

"Why would I-" I stopped midsentence seeing Garp getting angry.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Yes, Grandpa." I muttered.

"That's more like that. Now I will warn you, you're the only girl in the family so you better toughen up." Garp warned and started to head back to the ship.

I felt Mihawk nudge me to the ship. I gave a small smile to Mihawk which he returned and then I ran after my new Grandfather onboard the ship. Once on board I turned back around and waved goodbye to Mihawk as the ship started to set sail. Mihawk returned the wave and sent me a wink which I returned as well.

Once Mihawk was out of seeing range I turned to Grandpa.

"So Grandpa, who else is the in family?" I asked out of curiosity.

Grandpa let out a grin, "I'm glad you asked kiddo. You have two brothers named Ace and Luffy. Ace is older than you by two years and Luffy is a year younger than you. They can get pretty rough so you'll have to tough it out with them." Grandpa advised.

"I can handle that." I said confidently.

Grandpa burst out into laughter and smacked my back causing me to lean forward from the force.

"Already spoken like a true member of the family!" Grandpa stated while still laughing.

I let out a sheepish smile; maybe being part of this family wouldn't be that bad. Who knows, I may come to really love my two adopted brothers.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it! Later on when it gets to showing Luffy's past with Ace and Sabo you'll get to see the continuation of this story. Stay tune for the next chapter: "We Are Your Friends!"**


	15. Author's Note

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'm still working on the latest one. I'll try to work on it but I'm still working on details for Saria on the chapter.**

**Any who, back to business! Okay so I've gotten some reviews and I've answered the people that sent them but it got me thinking that maybe other readers are thinking this and I should give an explanation. So let's begin.**

**So I got this comment not long after I posted Ch. 9 and it read, **_"__You know if Saria was trained by Mihawk wouldn't she be a lot stronger."_ **Now I explained to this person that there hasn't been any moments really to show Saria's real power yet. She holds back on weaker opponents and only goes all out on stronger opponents. That and I'm thinking ahead to after the time skip. Everyone grew stronger and if Saria was OP to begin with there would be no room for character development. But don't worry you'll be seeing her true strength coming up pretty soon ;). **

**This is one of my most recent comments and sadly I couldn't reply back to the person since they were a guest on the sight. The comment read, **_"__When the crew get separated, can Saria get thrown with Luffy to the Amazon lily? It's only fair that she helps in Marineford. I don't want Ace to die, so can you let him live with Saria's help? I still resent Oda from killing him off." _**I knew this subject would come up sooner or later and to be honest I have no clue what I'm going to do when it comes to Marineford. I do love Ace, he is one of my favorite characters and I was sad to see him get killed off but I do not know what to do. That's why I want to know your feedback. I want to know what you guys think and I'll put every comment into consideration. After I go over the comments I will announce my decision in a chapter of DDS.**

**These were really the only major questions I got in the comments I received. Feel free to ask more questions about the story and I'll do this again maybe to answer the questions. Oh and please don't forget to send me your idea of the Ace situation. **

**Thank you to all of my awesome readers! **

**-Violet :) **


End file.
